changing tides (we were built to last)
by colorfullysarah
Summary: Youth is a cloak, used to mask perspective given only through time to those who bear it. Eventually, though, one must shed Youth and embrace Time. Five years have passed since the war ended and Katara cannot deny the feelings of unhappiness that have bloomed inside her any longer. And so she embarks on her own journey across the world in search of her true destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** I know, I know there are dozens of stories like these out there for the fandom, but I couldn't help myself okay! I love Katara and I love the idea that she goes off on her own and discovers the true badass that she is and becomes a powerful leader in her own right. Hopefully, this one will be different enough! I've tried to write this as realistically as possible and stay true to their characters. :) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters! This is merely a story of my own wishes of how things had gone after the series ended. This is also a blanket disclaimer for all future chapters as well, y'all know the drill!

* * *

The sun had just started to peek over the horizon when the remnants of Katara's dream coaxed her gently awake. Aang was beside her, sound asleep and from the looks of it deep within a good dream. In the back of Katara's mind, she was tempted to lay back down beside him and curl back into the fog of sleep that clung to the edge of her vision, but her tangled emotions prompted her out of bed.

It was unusual for her to be up so early, she was not like Zuko who rose with the sun religiously, so clearly there was a reason her mind had yet to reveal.

The routine of making herself tea came like second nature, though she tried to be a little quieter, so she didn't disturb the sleeping man in the other room. Aang's features had matured, and he had grown to be quite a bit taller than most of their friends, some days Katara looked at him and wondered where the twelve-year-old boy had gone.

Yet, the day she found Aang in the iceberg six years ago seemed so far away now. Another life that was unattainable in many ways. Of course, their journey to help Aang learn the four elements and defeat Fire Lord Ozai will forever be seared into the fabric of history, but Katara knew she had been a different person back then. Young, filled with boundless energy and hope, with no image of what her life would look like after they won.

As she looked into the fountain she favored whenever she craved some time alone with her thoughts; she saw a young woman looking back, her face lined with the demands of her role as a War Hero and the obligations to her people. Nothing like the fourteen-year-old girl whose only worry was making sure Sokka didn't get himself hurt whenever he went fishing.

The water rippled, reacting to the emotions that swelled up inside her. It wasn't easy to admit, but she's felt unsettled the last several months of her journey with Aang. Unsettled and if she was truly honest with herself - unhappy as well.

It had been five years of traveling, five years of movement that was nothing like her element. No, Katara felt as though she and Aang traveled like they were jet streams, barreling through villages and cities in the blink of an eye, never stopping long enough to catch up with their friends and family.

And Katara had begun to admit that enough was enough.

Aang would never stop though, she knew that. He was an Air Nomad first and foremost which meant travel was ingrained into the very fabric of his being. Katara couldn't bear to ask Aang to stop, even for a little while, because she knew he would if she did utter those words to him. Just like five years ago she had said yes to hopping onto Appa's back and seeing the world rush beneath her in a blur when she truly wanted to spend more time with her friends and family to rebuild the world into something that washed away the stain that was the last hundred years.

Just like Zuko and her father were doing. (She supposed she could count Sokka as well since one day he will take over their father's position as Chief.)

"Katara?"

She barely contained the flinch that wanted escape her skin when Aang's voice interrupted her thoughts. Even now, Katara couldn't help the instinct to defend herself at any sudden noise or movement. And she had begun to doubt that would ever truly go away. Children forged in war could never let go of their vigilance, even years after.

So, Katara centered herself and turned to look at Aang who appeared as though he wanted to be asleep. She can't help the smile that stretched across her face at the sight.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you," she said as he sat beside her.

He waved her off, even though he yawned widely. "It's alright," he replied after he finished his stretches. "Is everything okay?"

No.

Something inside Katara realized that now was the moment to tell Aang her feelings, her true, unfiltered emotions. Aang seemed to sense a shift within her at the same time and straightened. The sleepy, dazed expression on his face was replaced with something more somber.

Finally, "I'm not happy anymore, Aang."

It was best to start there she figured. Ultimately everything she felt boiled down to that one sentence, even if it was much more complicated than that.

There was a hesitation from Aang, it was nearly palpable in the air around them, and it made Katara shift uncomfortably before he broke the silence. "Okay," he said slowly as if he was trying not to spook her, "Is it something I said? Or did?"

"No!" the word fell from her mouth before Katara could put real thought into his question.

Silence fell over them again as Katara tried to come up with the words to explain to Aang why she felt unhappy. After a while, she realized there would never be enough words to express to him the depth of her feelings properly. "I just - Aang can you tell me you're truly happy?"

Aang looked away from her then, an answer in of itself. But Katara waited patiently for Aang to answer. It was only fair, even though she wanted to shake the man beside her and shout at him to just say it.

"Honestly? No…I don't think I have been either." He looked as upset as she felt and despite the sting his words left upon her heart she knew her earlier words had done the same.

Somehow though, Katara felt like these pains they felt weren't that of heartbreak, just the kind of sadness one feels when something comes to an inevitable end. The kind of end that everyone involved saw coming. Like the end of their travels together as one unit, one family.

Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She desperately wished that she could love Aang the way he once wanted her to and wished he could love her the way she wanted to be loved. There was so much history between them, and everything they had been through had formed a deep bond between them that Katara knew could never be shattered.

Aang looked up after a few moments and when he noticed her tears, his own began to form. But true to his nature, he brushed away hers and completely disregarded his own. "You want to leave don't you?" he finally brought himself to say.

More tears fell as Katara nodded her head. "Yes."

They sat there for a while, in complete silence. Katara knew Aang had started to process her words, had begun to analyze his feelings as well. And she got the impression that it wasn't the first time he's allowed himself to do these things. Just like it wasn't for her.

"Alright," he said finally, "Alright. Let's get your stuff together for your trip back home."

Katara brought Aang into a tight embrace and hoped it would convey the depth of her gratitude. This could have gone much worse she realized, so much worse. And perhaps it would have gone worse if she had tried to end things even just a year ago. Neither of them had been quite ready to back then to admit to themselves the life they built was only temporary.

"Thank you, Aang," she whispered against his shoulder.

* * *

It was definitely awkward; Katara had to admit at least that. Aang was gracious enough to give her some food and supplies for her travels back to the Southern Water Tribe, resources she knew he used mostly for the acolytes and the recruitment of more who wished to live like the Air Nomads did over a century ago.

But neither of them really knew what to say to each other after they had finished their talk. Things felt different, yet Katara knew it wasn't. The only difference was that Aang slept in another room in the Southern Air Temple, which was a stark reminder to them both that their relationship was over.

She stretched her hand across the side of the bed Aang usually occupied and her heart tugged painfully. Five years of sleeping next to someone made it difficult to be suddenly faced with an empty bed.

It wasn't as if this was the first time she and Aang slept apart. Sometimes there were trips that Katara just couldn't tag along with, trips he had to do on his own. But this was different because this time Katara knew they'd never sleep in the same bed again and Aang was still here just not with her.

The next morning Katara rose at her regular time, hours past dawn and Aang was ready for her as she lugged her bags from her room. "We should head out soon if we want to catch the trade ship," was all he said.

Katara could tell he wanted to say more and she did as well, but they both stayed silent.

Appa seemed to sense the shift in their relationship, whether through his own intuition or through his bond with Aang. Regardless, the flying bison moved through the air slowly as if to prolong Katara's departure. Momo chirped in her ear as tears stung her eyes.

As they reached the Earth Kingdom port, Katara had moved towards Appa's head where Aang sat and her hand reached out to grab one of his. "I know," he whispered as he squeezed her fingers.

The depth of her gratitude only grew, because Aang would always know that she loved him. He would always hold a special place in her heart that could never be taken away from either of them. They had been through far too much to let their failed romantic relationship ruin everything else they had gained over the years.

Appa landed with a loud groan of protest, and Katara let herself sink into his fur as she hugged him goodbye. Aang had begun to bring her bags onto the ship instinctively knowing she needed a few moments alone with the bison.

"You take care of Aang, you hear me?" she whispered as she pulled away. Her gaze sought out one of Appa's large, brown eyes. "And you let him take care of you too."

Momo was quiet for once, his tail curled around her neck with his face pressed into her hair. "Don't worry Momo; this isn't goodbye forever."

It couldn't be. And she hoped Appa and Momo understood that.

The ship's crew began to shout at each other on deck as they went through their departure checklist. Katara was torn between relief and despair at leaving, and that conflict inside her heart only grew when she turned to see Aang. He stood at the end of the dock, hands behind his back looking every bit like the Avatar she always knew he'd become.

Her heart was a lump in her throat as she noted his watery eyes and for the first time, she asked herself if she was doing the right thing.

"Write when you get settled somewhere," he said after a few moments had passed between them.

Katara swallowed past the lump and nodded her head. "Of course I will," she said.

He was the first to step forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. As they pull apart, he leaned down and gave her one last kiss. It was innocent, just like the ones he had given her all those years ago in the midst of war. She smiled against his lips, and when he pulled away, she kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself Aang," she whispered.

Aang smiled, and Katara let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"I will."

There were no I love yous exchanged between them as Katara grabbed her last bag and boarded the ship. There were no longing glances thrown each other's way as the ship set sail and Aang climbed atop Appa. There was only sadness sprinkled with excitement for their unknown futures as Aang flew away and her ship slipped beyond the bend of the river that carried her home.

* * *

Katara fell into a nice routine on the ship. She had known it wouldn't be a quick trip back home, but she knew if she had flown back to the Southern Water Tribe with Aang she would have begun to doubt her feelings. Not because they would have been any less true, but because the comfortable rhythm they had while they traveled would have been hard to walk away from.

So as her journey back home came to an end, she made sure to say goodbye to the crew members who had been so gracious to allow her to join them.

While they stayed on the docks to unload their merchandise, Katara looked towards the young city that stretched out before her. It was strange to see the ragtag village she grew up in turned into a prominent, multi-cultural city that drew visitors from all over the world. Including the Fire Nation.

As she wandered through the market, she couldn't help at marvel at how many merchants filled the stores and stalls. There had been so few of them the last time she visited.

It wasn't long before she ran into someone from her family, though she hadn't expected it to be Pakku. The man looked nearly the same as before, though Katara noticed there were a few more wrinkles around his eyes that hadn't been there just a year ago when she last was home.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," he drawled, though Katara saw the smile in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes as she hugged her step-grandfather. "Can't you just say you're happy to see me?" she teased.

Pakku pulled away but held onto Katara's shoulders as he looked down at her. "No. I can't have you going around ruining my character after all," he said.

Katara threw her head back and laughed, she couldn't help it, but it was so refreshing that despite the significant change in her life that there were some constants that remained. Pakku being one of them. "Pretty sure I did that when I managed to get you to teach me waterbending," she replied.

The older man just shook his head and grabbed a couple of Katara's bags. As they wound their way through the market streets, he pointed out to her all the new features added by the waterbenders who had followed him down to the Southern Water Tribe, and as they neared the palace, Pakku surprised her with a bending school that had been built a few months prior.

"With the rise in births since the war ended, there are so many children who possess the ability to waterbend that we could no longer justify not having one." There was a pause before Pakku continued, "You are no longer the only native bender to the South."

His words hit her like Toph had thrown a boulder at her chest. It was surreal to realize that her home, the place that had once been just as beautiful as the North had begun to heal and that one day Katara would walk these streets full with waterbenders who called this place home as well. "That's wonderful," she finally managed.

Pakku nudged Katara into the bending school because he somehow knew without her having to say the words that she wanted to see inside. The ceilings seemed endless above her which gave students ample room to create towers of water and ice as they saw fit, the sparring area slick with ice and vast in its own way.

Water circled lazily around the sparring circle as if it belonged there naturally. Katara's fingers itched to call the water to her, but she refrained as her eyes sought out the rooms that stretched beyond. It didn't take long for Katara to realize they were meant for healing instruction, the dummies in the middle of each room grew more detailed than the last. For a fleeting moment Katara believed that these rooms were meant for little girls who were forced into restrictive roles, but as she saw names carved into the walls of the students who belonged to each skill level, she was happy to see a mixture of boys and girls.

Beyond the healing rooms, Katara found a small oasis, a homage to the one Yue had sacrificed her life in, and she couldn't help the watery smile that pulled at her lips.

"Sokka designed this whole school, but his favorite room is this one." Pakku interrupted.

Katara's smile widened. "I can see why," she said.

"Now, wipe those tears away. Unless you are so lost in your feelings that you cannot prove to your old master you still deserve to be called one yourself?" he said.

Katara knew he was goading her on, but it had been so long since she truly sparred with anyone. Aang normally preferred to use his airbending and since the war ended only kept up with the other elements on a surface level. Whenever they did spar, Katara was reminded of how easily waterbending came to Aang that she would end the match frustrated.

But with Pakku? She would be forced to conjure up out of the box moves to stay on top.

As her bags dropped to the floor, Katara bowed to her old master. "I wouldn't get too cocky Master Pakku."

He smirked as he removed the outer layer of his parka and discarded it to the side. As fluid as the element he controlled, he slid into a stance prepared to dish out an attack or defend himself from hers. Katara mirrored Pakku, and her parka fell beside his. "You may have youth on your side Master Katara, but I have years of experience behind me," he said.

The second after the last word left his lips, Pakku unleashed a flurry of attacks.

Katara struggled to keep up. Clearly, he had learned some new techniques since he had been her teacher, but then she remembered so had she. After Pakku had tripped her up with a series of water whips embedded with spikes of ice, she breathed heavily as the icy floor stabbed a chill deep into her skin. With closed eyes, she drew up memories of her friends bending, of Toph's solid and strong movements, of Aang's light footwork combined with gentle but powerful movements and of Zuko's quick, passionate strikes that left his enemies breathless.

So as she pushed herself to her feet, she drew upon those memories, changed her stance and slid into the style that seemed the most natural to her.

Zuko would be proud of the way she moved the water as though it was the blue flames Azula had once unleashed upon him.

Pakku hadn't expected the sudden change in style, and it wasn't long after she began to move like a firebender that she had Pakku trapped within the same icy spikes he had once beaten her with. The smile that crossed his face though was one of pride. "I dare say you are the best waterbender in the North and South combined, Katara," he said once he had been released.

Before she could respond to the praise, there was a sudden blur of movement out of the corner of her eye and before she was able to react, arms wrapped around her and crushed her into a fierce hug. "Katara!"

Sokka's voice brought relief to Katara, and she laughed as she wrapped her arms around her ridiculous brother. After Sokka had decided it was time to release her, Katara landed on her feet gracefully and looked up to see her brother's brow pinched in anger. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Again, before she could answer, he grabbed her wrist and started to drag her outside. Katara threw an apologetic glance back to Pakku who waved her off with amusement in his eyes. Sokka babbled on about how it was rude of her to just drop by unexpectedly, after all her room wasn't ready for her to stay in yet, and how dare she wait a whole year before coming back home to see him, didn't she realize that he had so much laundry that needed to be done? Katara let him prattle on, and before she knew it, Sokka had dragged her all the way to the town square where her father stood among some of the benders who had come down with Pakku.

"Dad look who decided to drop by," Sokka said smugly as if he had discovered some grand secret. Katara couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Hakoda turned and looked as though he was only going to give his son half of his attention, but the moment he registered Katara who stood beside Sokka, wrist still gripped in his hand, he practically beamed. "Katara!"

Well, at least she wasn't going to forget her name anytime soon.

Her dad then proceeded to sweep her up into a hug that beat Sokka's ten times over. Katara returned it just as fiercely, always happy to see her dad. Ever since he left to help the Earth Kingdom in the war all those years ago, Katara's felt as though they only see each other for sporadic moments filled with the underlying understanding that one of them will eventually leave.

This time though, Katara had no idea when she would leave. If she even would. And the relief her heart felt told her she had made the right choice coming back here.

Naturally, Sokka had to go and ruin the moment. "Hey! I thought we agreed to put the new residential area to the west of the market?" he grumbled as he stepped back towards the map their father had been looking at just a few moments ago.

Katara and Hakoda roll their eyes at each other before they turned to Sokka. "We did, but Bato had the idea of putting the new homes to the south so that they can look down on the city the higher up the slope they are. It'd be a beautiful view you can't deny that," Hakoda began.

Sokka huffed and crossed his arms as he looked back at the map.

New residential area. Katara could hardly believe it. Of course, she knew many from their sister tribe had decided to follow Pakku to help rebuild the South, but even five years later they continued to travel down to stay. To leave the only home they had known to start a whole new life.

"Katara what do you think?" her father asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

She had to shake her head and force herself to focus on the debate at hand. Both Sokka and her father had valid points and as Katara turned her eyes towards the west and then the south, she smiled. "I agree with dad. You could build balconies on each home that face west so they can watch the sunset, but not be woken in the morning by the rising sun. Plus, it'll force the benders and builders to get creative the higher they go."

Before Sokka could grumble some more, some of Pakku's students grinned at the realization they would have the chance to create homes that were different than what currently made up both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes.

"It's settled then, we'll build to the south," her father said.

Sokka threw up his arms and practically pouted as their dad pulled both his children close to his sides and poured over the map before them. After a while though, Sokka saw the merit of Bato's suggestion and excitedly started to sketch some home ideas for higher on the slope.

Eventually, the sun began to sink lower into the sky, and Sokka began to fidget even more than normal, which Katara knew meant he was ready to stuff his face full of food. Her father seemed pleased with the progress they had made and Katara was once again hit by the fact her home would never be the same. Before she could take it all in, Sokka nudged her and their father towards the palace clearly out of patience to wait for dinner any longer.

Dinner was as it always had been with her family, Sokka ate far too fast for his own good while Katara and Hakoda watched on in amusement and disbelief that the young man didn't choke on his own food. She settled into the comfortable routine of it all, despite the fact both her dad and brother had noticed Aang was not with her.

They kept it to themselves though, which Katara was grateful for. She hadn't had an authentic Water Tribe meal in ages and she just wanted to enjoy it.

However, as she settled into her room, which was thankfully prepared by her grandmother and Pakku, Katara knew she wouldn't be able to get through the whole day without one of them asking her what happened.

So when Sokka knocked on her door and poked his head inside after a moment, she wasn't surprised. Instead, she waved her brother over and patted the end of her bed. "It's okay. You can ask," she said as he sat.

For once her brother was uncharacteristically quiet as he studied her face, no doubt looking for any tears that would give him a reason to go beat up Aang. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he relaxed slightly and leaned back on his hands. "Did you and Aang break up?"

And once more Katara was grateful that she hadn't let Aang take her home. The long trip back home had given her time to come to terms with the end of their relationship and with it being the right choice for both her and Aang allowing her to sit before Sokka with no tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, we did," she answered.

Sokka nodded, but stayed silent for a few moments before he asked, "What happened?"

She could only shrug because really there was no big moment or even a series of moments that Katara could pinpoint that were the beginning of the end for her and Aang. "We just grew up I guess. We both want different things for our futures. I wasn't happy traveling anymore, and Aang knew he wouldn't be happy if I asked him to settle down somewhere for a little while. I knew that too, so I never asked. Instead, we realized we were better off just...not being together anymore."

It wasn't easy to talk about it, Katara realized. While in her heart she had accepted what happened, the grief still festered within her soul, and she had a feeling that would take much longer than a month to go away. "We still love each other," she continued, "but we aren't in love anymore. And I doubt we ever really were."

Again, Katara was hit by the fact that Sokka was mature underneath all the puns and jokes that he threw at anyone who listened (and sometimes even when they didn't) because he just nodded his head and reached out to squeeze her hand. "I think you did the right thing," he finally said. "You and Aang never seemed to really fall out of you being the mother hen and him worshiping the ground you walked on."

His honesty shocked Katara, but as he spoke Katara couldn't help but agree. Aang did put her up on a pedestal and some of their worst arguments over the last five years were whenever Katara stepped off and shattered his image of her.

"I know you love him, but I never really thought you'd be happy in the long run if you decided to stay with him and have his babies and all that other stuff," he finished with a shrug.

Katara pulled Sokka into a hug, which he returned happily. "Thanks, Sokka."

As he pulled away, he left his hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you came home, I think it would do you some good to stay here longer than a couple of weeks. Dad would love to have your help with the city, and I'm sure Pakku would be a little relieved to take a backseat from teaching classes."

And once again, Katara was reminded why her break up with Aang was the right choice. Sokka just knew without having to ask that she would want to help them and teach a new generation of waterbenders.

Because that's just who she was.

* * *

Time seemed to move past Katara like she was penguin sledding down the steepest hill, everything was a blur and she was unable to catch her breath as everything raced by her.

She loved every moment of it.

Most of her time was spent with Sokka, their father and the waterbenders tasked with building the new residential area. The city was beginning to overcrowd, something Katara hadn't noticed her first day back, but as the days bled into weeks, she could see families who were growing larger, but their homes stayed the same size, unable to accommodate.

Thanks to trade deals with the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, Katara's people didn't have to live in homes made purely of snow and ice. While she and many of the people in the Southern Water Tribe loved the land they lived upon, it was nice to have a break from the endless white.

So, the homes became a beautiful balance of snow, ice, and wood and the cost to build them stayed next to nothing. After all, the tribe had an abundance of fish native only to their waters that the people from the other nations craved and were willing to pay for.

It made Katara proud. The war may have diminished her Tribe to almost nothing, but their spirit never broke and that became apparent the moment the war ended because now they flourished.

Katara also taught numerous classes at the bending school. Pakku had put her in charge of the advanced classes that required more stamina and endurance than he had. Most of the time he left Katara to her own devices and allowed her to create the curriculum that the students would learn and practice, but some days Pakku couldn't help but egg his step-granddaughter on from the sidelines.

Today was one of those days, and the students shifted their focus back and forth between the two masters. Finally, Katara put her hands on her hips and turned to face Pakku. "Master Pakku, if I recall you agreed to let me teach these classes," she said with an eyebrow raised.

A couple of students giggled.

"I agreed to let you teach them waterbending," he drawled, "not whatever it is you're teaching them now."

Katara restrained herself from pulling a Sokka and kept her hands on her hips. "I am teaching them waterbending, but we're using techniques from other bending styles. If you remember I did manage to beat you the last time we sparred because of that," she said with a smirk.

The whole class gasped at her words, a few of them have horrified looks on their face that both their masters spoke to each other in such a way.  
Katara knew Pakku enjoyed this as much as she did. Which is exactly why she didn't back down. "I'd be more than happy to allow you to join the students and learn along side them."

Silence fell upon the school, the students shifted around them, unsure of what to do.

Pakku broke the tension by bursting out into laughter. He waved Katara off as he shook his head. "No dear, I think I've learned enough today. Carry on," he said as he walked out of the room.

And for the first time in five years, Katara felt almost content with her life. As the days bled into weeks that bled into months, there was a relief that settled on her shoulders. It had been a relief to stay somewhere long enough to establish a routine, to recognize faces that walked by her in the markets and to have her named called out by friends as she walked through the streets.

Soon enough though, Katara was reminded of Aang and her past when Sokka announced it was time to prepare for the Peace Festival.

Once a year Katara and Aang had traveled somewhere new to partake in the Peace Festival that Zuko and Sokka had come up with. It was a festival meant to promote peaceful travel among each nation and each country or city that hosted the festival welcomed visitors from all over the world with open arms. It was an attempt to erase a hundred years of fear and hatred.

It wasn't perfect by any means, but Katara was proud of her brother and friend for being the first to make attempts towards harmony once more. And after all, what a better example than to have the Fire Lord and future Chief of the Southern Water Tribe be the founders of the event, almost polar opposites in every way but clearly dear friends.

As the meetings for the Peace Festival began it was clear to Katara that Sokka had every intention of making this one in the Southern Water Tribe the best one yet.

"Sokka maybe we should worry about the details of that later, we need to move on to…"

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous? There are going to be children running all over the place…"

"Yeah no, waterbending doesn't work like that. Of course I know!"

Hakoda left the responsibility of the festival in the hands of his children, though he admittedly had to break up a few heated arguments between them when both became far too stubborn.

After a solid month of planning however, Katara and Sokka stood in the middle of the town square and watched everything come together. All the arguments and urges to ice Sokka to the wall were suddenly worth it. And she would do it again and again if they could have the festival here every year. Unfortunately though, it'd be several years before the Peace Festival came back to their tribe and by then Sokka would be Chief and wouldn't be able to dedicate as much focus. It was a little sad really, but it made Katara excited for Sokka's future. If he threw half of the energy he did into this festival, he would only continue to improve the Southern Water Tribe and turn it into something magnificent.

"I can't believe the festival starts in a couple days," Sokka said as he stood on the sidelines with Katara.

She bumped his shoulder with her own and grinned up at him. "Maybe you'll be less annoying now," she teased.

He rolled his eyes but his smile told Katara he was equally amused. "Nah, I'm always going to annoy you. Comes with being a big brother. Sorry," he shrugged.

Katara let out a theatrical groan, but she knew she wouldn't want a thing to change between them. The day Sokka stopped being annoying would be the day she would attempt to heal someone's soul because a broken soul is the only way that'd happen.

Before they could continue their banter, they got pulled into separate directions as the workers had questions or concerns about their tasks.

As the sun began to set Katara and Sokka looked out at their work from the palace. Everything came out exactly as planned and now all they could do was wait for people to arrive and enjoy the festivities they had arranged. A sense of accomplishment settled over Katara as she leaned against the balcony railing.

"When in La's name did we grow up Katara?" Sokka asked.

Katara shrugged. "I'd say somewhere in the middle of the war," was her reply.

They stood there for a while, completely silent as they appreciated their hard work and realized at the same time they weren't kids anymore. Not that they ever really were kids in a traditional sense, not in the way that the children grew up now. But still, when they looked at the world they saw all of it, the terrible and the brilliant, weaved in the very fabric of life itself. It was a little sad, but Katara knew their enlightenment allowed them to help minimize the terrible.

Sokka turned in just as the full moon rose over the horizon and Katara's heart ached for her brother as it always did whenever she remembered that Yue was the moon now and that Sokka lost the chance to see what their lives could have been like.

Katara knew he loved Suki, would risk his life for the Kyoshi warrior, but he would never be able to fully give his heart to Suki because Yue would always own part of it.

Eventually, Katara made her way to her own room. She would need the rest for the next few days, Sokka and herself weren't naive enough to believe the Peace Festival would go off without a hitch and that they would have to put out a few fires, perhaps sometimes literally, during the event.

The curtains in her room were thrown open even though they faced east. Katara loved the way the moonlight looked spread across her bed and floor. It was a comfort to her, almost as though the light was another blanket.

As she settled into a comfortable position she let herself drift off to sleep, but not before she swore she heard a soft, "Thank you," that sounded so much like Yue it stabbed at her heart.

No matter where she ended up in her life, there was comfort in the fact she'd never be completely alone.

* * *

 **End Notes:** And there you have the first chapter! I hope you liked it. :) Also, a big shout out to all those other fic writers out there who've written stories of Katara becoming a badass world leader in her own right, away from Aang, they've all inspired this fic in some way!

I've posted the first three chapters of this fic on AO3 so I'll post chapter two tomorrow and then chapter three the day after so we're all caught up on both sites.

Until then 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary:** Suki's words gave Katara comfort that she likely wasn't alone with her feelings; however, she was determined more than ever now to try and rebuild the closeness she used to have with all of them during the war.

It wouldn't be the same because they wouldn't be flying across the world together, but she hoped that perhaps it'd be better.

* * *

The morning was quiet in the Southern Water Tribe, most slept until their bodies wouldn't allow them anymore rest in preparation for tomorrow's festivities. Katara wished she could be one of those who continued to sleep comfortably in their bed, but as the sun climbed higher over the horizon she was also grateful for the sudden peace.

Somehow her feet carried her to the iceberg Aang had once been trapped inside for a hundred years. The tribe had left it alone and let nature do her thing. And so the iceberg that had once been farther off their shores had begun to glide by, close enough to see the hole Katara had made with Sokka's club to break Aang free.

Life had apparently come full circle for Katara, because here she stood, back in the Southern Water Tribe with her family living a life without Aang, just like she had all those years ago. Of course, things had been different back then, her father had been gone and she had grown a little taller and filled in her curves, but the feeling in her gut was the same.

The determination to be more than what she currently was.

Now her desires extended beyond the need to learn waterbending. She wanted to shape the world, to bring balance back to the nations and start the path to letting hatred go.

"Katara!"

Sokka's voice interrupted her before she could analyze what she really and truly wanted further. Her brother looked annoyed and as he stopped to catch his breath, Katara raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Suki and Zuko are almost here!" he said.

Katara's eyes widened as she looked up to the sky. Sure enough, the sun had crept almost to midday while she had been lost in her thoughts. And much to Sokka's displeasure, Katara bent an ice sheet beneath them and propelled them toward the docks. "I hate you!" he shouted in her ear and she couldn't help but tip her head back and laugh as he clutched onto her.

The Peace Festivals and birthdays had always been an exciting time for Katara when she was with Aang. It meant she got to see their friends, got to catch up and ask how their lives were going.

This time her excitement was sprinkled with a little dread because of the questions she'd get when they realized Aang was notably not with her.

Still, as they came upon the docks and saw Zuko's massive ship pull into the harbor she bounced on her feet in anticipation. Sokka was much the same, unable to contain his own excitement at getting to see Suki as he rambled on about whatever popped into his head.

Katara ignored him mostly; it was always hard to decipher Sokka when he was like this.

What felt like hours later, the ship's ramp opened and their friends began to walk down to meet them at the bottom. The moment Suki stepped on the snow Katara raced forward and swept the older girl up into a hug.

Sokka's, "Hey!" was met with only laughter from both herself and Suki, who returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see an amused smile on Zuko's face. No doubt from the pout that Sokka sported. The moment Katara let go of Suki, Sokka all but pounced on the poor girl and kissed her right there.

Katara swatted at her brother before she moved towards Zuko who was a safe distance away from Sokka who by the way got to see Suki more often than any of them.

"Should we break them apart?" Zuko asked with a flinch as Sokka started to call Suki pet names in between the kisses he planted all over her face.

"I doubt that'd be wise, Sokka would probably lose his mind if we tried," she said.

Zuko laughed and Katara smiled up at him. He had grown taller as well, all the boys had since the war ended, but Zuko was by far the tallest of them all. The first year he was Fire Lord his poor seamstress had such a headache keeping up with the towering boy turned man. Katara thought Zuko's height suited him, made him appear more regal and important.

"Sokka don't be rude, say hi to Zuko too," Suki gently reminded her brother after she had enough affection from her boyfriend.

Her brother turned to look at Zuko with a slightly dazed look on his face before he grumbled about how Zuko knows he's excited that he's come too, but Suki's expression silenced all the grumbling. Katara couldn't be prouder and couldn't help but laugh at her brother's future. It seemed he was glutton for women who put their foot down when he became too ridiculous. Between herself and Suki, Katara figured Sokka's life would always be interesting at least.

"Hey Zuko," Sokka said as he walked forward and pulled the taller man into a hug.

Zuko laughed again, something Katara swore up and down that she'd never get used to because seriously it was Zuko, but as the years dragged on and he settled into his role as Fire Lord there seemed to be a sense of calm about him. Katara figured it was because he finally realized who he was meant to be and that he had built himself a family who loved and cared about him for who he was.

"Nice to see you too, Sokka," Zuko said in return.

"Alright, I'm going to show Suki to her room, behave kids!" Sokka said as he pulled away from Zuko, grabbed Suki's hand and promptly marched off.

Katara shook her head as she turned to look at Zuko again. For a moment, she wasn't sure what to say. It had been so long since she had truly seen him or carried on a conversation that wasn't interrupted by Fire Lord duties or someone else in their group of friends. Honestly, Katara wondered if she and Zuko had spent any quality alone time together since he told her who killed her mother and she dragged him off with her.

Zuko appeared to feel the same as a slightly awkward silence fell over the pair of them. The guards that came along with Zuko didn't seem to take any notice though as they continued to bring his things off the ship.

"I see Sokka and your father have uh," Zuko cleared his throat, "been busy expanding the city," he finished.

Katara suppressed a flinch. It shouldn't be like this she realized. Zuko had saved her life for La's sake, had jumped in front of a lightning bolt his crazy sister had pointed at her fully prepared to die if it meant she lived. That should mean something and it should have meant that she kept closer ties with Zuko than she had.

And just like that, another reason hit her in the face of why her life with Aang had made her so unhappy. She loved her family, and she loved being involved in their lives the best she could. But her travels had made that impossible.

Which meant her relationships outside of Aang suffered.

So, with a deep breath, Katara pushed down the swell of frustration and disappointment as she widened her smile. "Yeah, they have. I can show you around if you want? We even have a bending school now. Which I think was long overdue," she said.

Zuko smiled slightly as he shook his head, "I'm surprised you didn't demand that be one of the first things they built," he replied.

Frankly, Katara had wondered that herself but had left the whole waterbending instruction in the hands of Pakku when she flew off with Aang so she always felt like her input didn't belong. Which in hindsight is a little ridiculous, but there was nothing that could change how things played out now. All she could do was be grateful for the school that was built and the life she had established here.

"I guess I was too busy at the time," she admitted as she began to walk towards the city. Zuko fell into step beside her, no doubt having to slow his pace to do so.

There was a short silence before Zuko said, "Yeah that's true. We all ran around barely able to keep up with everything back then, huh?"

Her smiled softened at his words. She knew Zuko had been the busiest of them all after the war ended. He had a whole country to repair and piece back together. His people had been torn between thinking his family had no right to run the country anymore and utterly supporting him because he helped the Avatar. From the few letters he wrote to her and Aang that first year, it seemed like he barely got any sleep.

"It was a pretty crazy that first year after," she agreed.

The market was the first place Katara took Zuko to, but before they could get too far one of Zuko's guards carried a scroll with what appeared to be Iroh's seal. She knew Zuko's uncle stayed back in the Fire Nation to help run things smoothly while he was out of the country, which meant his letter could only mean it was Fire Nation business that only Zuko could attend to.

Zuko looked at her apologetically as he took the scroll, "I'm sorry I need to read this. Uncle wouldn't interrupt my trip if it weren't -"

"Important. I know. You're a busy man after all," Katara teased. "I'll see you at dinner, go and make the world better," she waved him off.

"Thank you," he said.

The gratitude was impossible to miss in his voice. Which made Katara wonder what the people closest to him in the Fire Nation said to him when things like this happened. Had Mai been annoyed to the point Zuko felt guilty for being Fire Lord and actually carrying out his duties? Did that lead to arguments between them? Was that the reason Zuko showed up here without her? It was hard to miss the fact that Zuko had stepped off that ship with only Suki and his guards.

She knew he noticed Aang wasn't here, which could only mean they weren't together anymore, but he was generous to keep his questions to himself.

Unfortunately, though, Katara didn't have much to do until the festival started tomorrow so she ended up wandering through the palace in hopes to find someone she could spend time with until dinner. It didn't take too long before she came across an equally bored looking Suki doing the same thing as herself. Katara's hands rested on her hips as she raised an eyebrow. "Did my brother ditch you already?" she called down to the other end of the hallway.

Suki didn't appear to startle but then again the older woman was trained extensively not to. "Nah, he just got pulled into some meeting with your father and the waterbenders. So I figured I'd give myself a proper tour, not a Sokka tour," she said with amusement.

Katara walked towards Suki and linked their arms together. "Well, allow me," she said with an amused tone as she led her future sister through the modest halls.

The palace the waterbenders built when they first arrived all those years ago was nothing in comparison to their sister Tribe or to the palace Zuko lived in. Frankly, if she remembered correctly, her father hadn't even wanted a palace to begin with. They had lived without one for decades, there had been no need for one now. But Pakku and others reminded her father that if he wanted to expand the Tribe's reach that there needed to be a central place where he and future Chiefs could reside, hold meetings and events for his people. The compromise had been a palace that was half the size of Zuko's but no less extravagant once one walked through the halls.

Katara thought it was beautiful, the perfect representation of their people and their life here. One of the main halls depicted their Tribe's history throughout the hundred year war and while some may take it as a permanent snide at the Fire Nation, she saw it as a representation of their resilience.

Her favorite place, however, was the grand hall located near the meeting rooms her father and Sokka used to plan the city and barter trade deals with the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation.

The columns were made of pure ice and Katara pointed out to Suki how only the most skilled benders from the North were able to carve out waterbending moves on one side of the hall and then warrior stances and moves on the other side.

It didn't take Katara long to figure out who had suggested the equal blend of benders and non-benders. Sokka who had once been the first to voice his frustration at her abilities had grown to appreciate them and other benders alike over his travels with Aang. It was a living testament to their growth as individuals and as a people.

Eventually, they made their way into the largest oasis in the whole Tribe that was tucked behind the Great Hall and sat on one of the many benches that circled the warm, spiritual water at the center.

For a while, they were content to sit there in silence as both girls had a lot of their mind, but eventually, Suki broke it. "So what's bothering you?" she asked quietly.

Katara flinched slightly at Suki's words, "That obvious?" she asked.

Suki shook her head and leaned back on her hands. "No, I just know you well enough to see when something is bugging you more than normal. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want," she said. "I just thought you'd be a little more...settled after leaving Aang."

The sigh that escaped her lips was unexpected, but Katara leaned back on her hands as well and looked towards the water in front of her. "I am settled in a lot of ways," she admitted. "But I've realized that my relationships with everyone aren't in the best of places and it's because I was with Aang for so long after the war. I just hate it, we all used to be so close and now I have no idea what's going on in your lives," she said.

There was a silence that settled over them as Suki waited for Katara to continue. "With Zuko today, it was so off and awkward and it shouldn't be like that Suki. He saved my life, almost died to keep Azula's lightning from hitting me and I couldn't think of what to really say to him. And when Toph shows up tomorrow I feel like it'll be the same because I haven't actually talked to her since her birthday after the last Peace Festival."

It was unspoken that when Aang showed up Katara would be at even more of a loss at what to do or say, but that was another discussion for another time and really there was nothing Suki could say to help her through that.

"We grew up," Suki began. "And when you grow up, well, unfortunately, you sometimes find a distance between you and your family that was never there before. But Katara," she continued. Katara glanced up at Suki when she heard her name, tears shining in her eyes. "We will always be a family. You don't go through a war together and let a little distance ruin that bond. And I think you'll be surprised that everyone is probably thinking things along the same line as you.

It's not your total responsibility to keep the closeness in your friendships, it's a two-way street and Zuko could have written to you more just as you could have. I'm sure he's equally frustrated at how awkward it is right now, but you guys will figure out your footing again and be back to the old Zuko and Katara who fought Azula side by side."

Suki's words loosened the knot in her chest and Katara gave a shaky laugh. That fight with Azula had been the hardest thing she'd ever done and the bond she felt with Zuko had been so overwhelming and real. "When did you get so wise?" she asked with a smile.

"When I fell in love with a silly boy from the Southern Water Tribe," Suki said with her own smile.

Katara shook her head in amusement but understood the underlying meaning to Suki's words. Their relationship hadn't been an easy one, Katara would read her brother's words as he opened up to her about his frustration that Suki was so far away from him for most of the year. He'd never make Suki feel bad for staying in Kyoshi after the war because she was the Kyoshi Warrior's leader and she had her own responsibilities. But Katara knew her brother hoped Suki would step down soon and live with him in the city he was building every day.

The Tribe needed Sokka, their father inched towards retirement with each passing year, and it wouldn't be too much longer before Hakoda passed the reigns onto his son.

As she gazed at Suki, she could see that her future sister realized this as well. It was hard to leave home though, Katara knew that well. And sometimes love wasn't always enough of a reason to leave. The betrothal necklace around Suki's neck, however, made Katara hopeful that Suki would some day soon find herself living among the streets that were so proudly rebuilt.

Suki's words gave Katara comfort that she likely wasn't alone with her feelings, however, she was determined more than ever now to try and rebuild the closeness she used to have with all of them during the war.

It wouldn't be the same because they wouldn't be flying across the world together, but she hoped that perhaps it'd be better.

* * *

As dinner approached Katara figured it'd be easier for Zuko if she waited for him. Just because her Tribe's palace was smaller than his didn't mean he couldn't get lost within the halls. Plus, she figured if she was going to start rebuilding her relationships she would start with Zuko.

"Oh, Katara, hey," he said in surprise as he exited his room.

For a moment Katara worried she was doing too much too soon, but as his confused expression cleared there was a small smile on his lips that let her know she was a welcomed sight.

Then again, she was sure anything was a welcome site after whatever Fire Nation business he had to attend to earlier. So, she smiled back and gestured for Zuko to begin walking down the hall. "Hey. I figured I would help you get to the dining room and save you the trouble from having to remember the way," she said.

Zuko sighed in appreciation as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah I was fully prepared to spend an extra ten minutes trying to find the right hall. I know it has the depiction of a seal hunt on the wall, but that's about it," he replied.

Katara laughed and shook her head, "Well you're already doing better than most," she said. After a moment she asked, "Everything alright?"

The sigh that left Zuko now was full of stress and Katara immediately felt bad for asking, she was sure he didn't want to talk about what he just spent hours shut in his room going over. Especially since this was technically supposed to be a mini vacation.

Before he could open his mouth to reply, Katara threw her hands up. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it. You just seemed stressed, but that kind of comes with the territory huh?" she asked with a small smile.

Zuko returned it with one of his own as he let his shoulders slump slightly into a more relaxed mood around her. "Thanks. Actually, I'd love to pick your brain about it later, but right now I just want to eat as much as Sokka does," he said.

When Katara looked up at him, he wasn't smiling widely, but she could see the glint in his eyes that told her he would be alright. After all, it wasn't his first year being Fire Lord and even though five years seemed like such a short time, in reality, Katara knew it felt so much longer to all of them. They hadn't been like some of the others who helped them win the war, like Haru, who went back to his life without any worldly responsibilities on his shoulders.

As they entered the dining hall, Suki and Sokka had already seated themselves, which was a surprise to no one. Only emergencies would keep her brother from being the first to stuff his face full of food when meal times rolled around.

Zuko shook his head in his own amusement as they seated themselves across from the other two.

"So I hear you've been holed up in your room since you practically got here Zuko," Sokka said as he piled food onto his plate.

Zuko met Sokka's word with a raised eyebrow, "And?"

There was a moment of silence as Sokka stared Zuko down before throwing a hand over his heart, "I'm wounded that you wouldn't want to see all that hard work I've put into this city!"

"Pretty sure it's been dad and the waterbenders who did the work," Katara deadpanned.

Suki hid her giggled behind a hand as Zuko continued to stare at Sokka with an incredulous expression on his face. "You do remember that I'm going to be here for a week right?" he asked slowly.

Sokka huffed and crossed his arms, meat in one hand, and Katara nearly lost it because it was like they were teenagers all over again. "I expected more from one of my best friends," he said.

Zuko visibly softened at the words despite the eye roll he gave Sokka, "Excuse me for being, you know, the leader of a whole country," he replied.

"Sokka's just upset you haven't found his little tribute to you and all of us yet," Suki supplied after she had enough of Sokka beating around the bush. "It's really quite beautiful," she began before Sokka slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't ruin the surprise Suki!" he whined.

There was a moment of silence the settled over the four of them, only to be interrupted by the piece of meat that had been in Sokka's hand fell to the floor. The devastation that came over Sokka's face at the sound was the final straw before Katara burst into laughter. Leave it to her brother to turn Zuko's first dinner back in the Southern Water Tribe into a less than regal affair than she was sure Zuko was accustomed to back in the Fire Nation.

"You know, sometimes I swear Sokka forgets you're the Fire Lord," she whispered to Zuko after her laughter died down and she watched Suki and Sokka bicker.

After his own amused chuckling had ended, he nodded, "I think I'll always just be Zuko to him," he replied.

"Well," she said, "at least that means you can relax. Though I seriously can't wait until Sokka is Chief and he has to go to the Fire Nation for the first time as more than just a war hero. I hope you give him a hard time."

Zuko's eyes settled back on Sokka as he shook his head, "That would be quite a sight, but knowing Sokka he'll surprise us all."

* * *

What hadn't been a surprise to them after dinner ended was Sokka dragging Zuko off to show him around the palace and the newer parts of the city. It was the middle of summer which mean the sun was out for well over twelve hours a day. In the back of her mind, Katara wondered if Zuko enjoyed that since he pulled his strength from it.

Suki went off to practice and spar with some of Sokka's warriors he was training. For what Katara didn't know, there hadn't been any major issues in the world since Ozai was defeated, but then again a hundred years ago she was sure no one saw what Sozin did coming.

There was an evening class that Katara usual taught and since her friends were occupied she decided to head towards the school.

"Master Katara!" they shouted and bowed as she strolled into the main room.

She bowed in return. Some of these students weren't much younger than herself, the oldest one was almost sixteen years old and looked so much like her brother Katara nearly caught herself calling the boy Sokka on a few occasions.

"Today we will be sparring against each other. Each winner will move onto the next round until there is only one student left," as she spoke she couldn't help but smirk. "The student who makes it through until the last round will get to go up against me."

A few of the students looked a little nervous at that idea, it was no secret especially here in her Tribe, that she was the Avatar's waterbending master and went up against the Fire Lord's crazy sister. They also knew she wasn't one to go easy on her students who were on the cusp of becoming masters themselves. Most of them, however, looked rather excited at the idea.

Katara tried her best to pair up her students with someone who would challenge them but wouldn't be an easy win or defeat. She knew there was nothing to be learned if one constantly won or constantly lost. Ego and frustration never led to successful masters.

As each pair stepped forward and began to spar, Katara felt a sense of pride swell within her heart. These kids would be the future of their home and one day she would look back and barely remember a time where benders didn't exist outside herself. Despite how much she wanted to walk around the room and give small bits of advice to her students, she kept quiet. She would not be with them forever and if they ever had to use their bending to fight for their life then they needed to learn in this safe environment that they could think on their feet.

As the first hour wound down and Katara watched as the final pair's spar came to an end with Sokka's look alike coming out as the victor. There was no smile on her face as she shed her parka and stepped into the middle of the room.

The boy in front of her nervously shifted his eyes about the room, but when Katara dropped into a stance it was like night and day as his expression cleared and he mirrored her.

As silence fell over the room, Katara's student made the first move. Spears of ice rose into the air and he propelled them towards her at a speed that would surely have injured her if she had been a novice student. Inwardly Katara was proud, but she quickly fell into a defensive move she had seen Zuko do multiple times and fought ice with ice. The sound of the ice spears colliding rang about the room and Katara moved her hands in fluid motions to suspend the smaller pieces in the air for a split second before melting them into a water whip.

And just like that, they fell almost in a dance and Katara grew more and more impressed with the student before her. He forced her to get creative and rely upon an equal mixture of waterbending moves and borrowed moves from fire and earthbending.

Finally, after nearly a half hour, Katara managed to sink her student into the icy floor in a way she knew Toph would be proud of. With his hands trapped firmly to his sides, he was unable to bend himself out. As his head bowed in defeat, Katara saw the smirk on his face.

The clapping surprised her and she turned only to be faced with Sokka and Zuko. It was Zuko who spoke first, "I'm so glad you didn't know how to do even half of that when we were enemies," he said with barely contained amusement in his tone.

Sokka laughed loudly at the words, "Buddy, she still beat you without her new fancy magic moves."

Zuko shot Sokka a glare before he rolled his eyes, "Yes, but I probably wouldn't be standing here if she had. As it was I was always pretty banged up after."

Katara put her hands on her hips and simply rose an eyebrow in response to both of them. Before she could reply, however, her student coughed behind her. "Um, Master Katara can you bend me out of the floor please?"

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said as she quickly turned back around and in one fluid motion freed him. "You did very well today Daku, I dare say that Master Pakku and myself will be calling you master soon."

The boy beamed and as Katara dismissed the class he excitedly ran out to no doubt tell his parents. Many students loitered near the entrance, afraid to approach the Fire Lord and some of the older girls blushed and giggled in groups when they walked by him to leave.

Katara had to refrain from rolling her eyes at her students, she wasn't blind to how attractive Zuko was, but honestly, if they knew how much of a dork he was they probably wouldn't blush as hard.

"If you want to incorporate more firebending moves I'd be happy to spar with you before I leave Katara," Zuko said as she pulled her parka back over her head. "I wouldn't mind seeing what waterbending moves I can adapt to my bending as well."

Katara had to bite her lip slightly to keep herself from grinning like a mad woman. She felt like her fourteen-year-old self sometimes and she wondered if her excitement at learning new bending moves would ever go away. "I'd really love that," she replied.

"Ugh, okay enough of your bending talk. Let's go Zuko I gotta show you that surprise Suki almost ruined," her brother said as he grabbed onto Zuko's arm and dragged him out of the school.

* * *

A couple hours later, Katara let her feet guide her back towards the oasis she had sat with Suki in earlier. The school had been cleaned and restored to its previous pristine condition and frankly, all Katara wanted to do was lie down beside the warmer water and look up at the moon and stars.

Her anxiety over Aang's arrival in the morning gnawed at her stomach and she just wanted to hide and get it all over with. She wasn't sure how Aang would feel or act towards her tomorrow. Of course, Katara knew he wouldn't make a big fuss about things if he was still hurting over the end of their relationship, at least not during the Peace Festival. Still, she couldn't help but worry.

When she entered the oasis she was surprised to see another figure sitting near the water. As she drew closer, Katara said, "You know, the last time the two of us were in an oasis it didn't end well."

Zuko snorted and rubbed the back of his neck. "If the sun hadn't come out you definitely would have beaten me," he admitted.

It was still a little strange for Katara to listen to Zuko talk about the time before he joined them to defeat his father. The time they had been enemies was so short in comparison to how long they have been friends. And as Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, Katara got the impression that he didn't like to remember those days. She couldn't blame him, his pursuit to capture Aang was a different Zuko who had been so lost and so desperate for a family who would love him.

As she sat next to him, she bumped his shoulder with her own. "You're probably right," she teased in hope to draw out that smiling Zuko from earlier in the day.

When his mouth stayed in a grim line, Katara frowned. "You do know you're completely forgiven right?" she asked. "None of us hold those days against you."

Zuko nodded, "I know, but sometimes I feel like I shouldn't have been forgiven. Even after all this time."

Sometimes Katara forgot how deeply Zuko felt everything. It amazed her to watch him form bonds with all of them so quickly and so fiercely. Even though he had only traveled with them those last few weeks before Sozin's comet, Katara watched as Zuko made sure he did everything in his power to keep his father from hurting them. Now she realized he had done that not only because he loved and cared for them, but also because he didn't feel like he had earned their forgiveness.

"Those days made you who you are Zuko. And I quite frankly like who you've become. I'm not always proud of how I acted when you joined our group and offered to teach Aang firebending," she admitted. "I saw how conflicted you were in Ba Sing Se, it shouldn't have been so hard for me to believe that you'd pick the family you wanted so desperately to love you. Do you think you ever would have joined us if you didn't go back home and realize how messed up everything was?"

Zuko stayed silent for several minutes before he finally sighed. "No, I don't think I would have," he admitted.

Katara couldn't help but smile and squeeze his hand gently, "And because of that, you've been an amazing Fire Lord. You're more than deserving of our forgiveness and loyalty," she said as she let go of his hand.

They lapsed into another comfortable silence. After a while though, Katara glanced over at Zuko to make sure he wasn't stewing in his past actions. Even though he didn't sport a frown on his face, she could see in his eyes that he wished he could rewrite that part of his life. "Sokka showed you the mural didn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did. And when I looked at my face up on that wall I could only see my father. Even now that man knows how to shake my foundation," he said.

In an attempt to lighten the mood slightly, she shrugged and said, "Our parents will always have some kind of sway over us, but at least you're doing something positive. Just remember that you're related to Aang too."

Zuko laughed at her words. "I never should have told any of you that. Aang brings it up every time I see him," he said. There was a pause as he clearly debated his next words. Finally, he asked, "I take it you and Aang broke up?"

Katara's first instinct was to tell Zuko she didn't want to talk about it. Especially not when her stomach still churned with anxiety and some guilt. But then she remembered what she told herself she would do in this very room and so she turned to face Zuko fully. "Yeah, we did. I wasn't happy anymore and it seemed neither was he. I couldn't be what he needed me to be," she said.

He nodded as she spoke. "I understand that very well," he admitted.

This time it was she who hesitated on the words that desperately wanted to escape her lips. "You and Mai?" she asked. There was no need to elaborate further, he knew what she meant and she already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "She loved me, but she hated that I was Fire Lord. I couldn't be just Zuko for her. I can never be just Zuko to whoever I marry. So, one day we just knew our relationship couldn't go on anymore. It was fine when we were younger, but now my ministers are asking when I'll settle down and have heirs."

Katara flinched at the last word. It was crazy to her that his country was so concerned about him having children and that he really had no choice but to have them, regardless if he wanted to. Sokka was to be Chief one day, but it wasn't because he was necessarily their father's son. Chiefs weren't decided based on birth, but rather through the merit one proved themselves as a leader. Sokka just so happened to help defeat Ozai while also being Hakoda's son. If their father wasn't Chief, the Tribe still would have expected Sokka to take over.

"For what it's worth, I think it's possible to find someone who will love you as just Zuko but also loves you as Fire Lord Zuko," she said after a few minutes of silence. "You're still Zuko either way and you're doing so much good for the world."

As Katara tipped her head back to look up at the stars, she could feel Zuko staring at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shake his head. "I really hope I can," he muttered as he mirrored her.

They all deserved to be happy after what they went through in the war. Zuko nor herself should have to settle because Aang and Mai had been two people who loved them during the war and right after. Everyone was bound to grow and change and it just so happened the pair of them grew in a way that couldn't allow their relationships to go on.

At least Katara knew she wasn't alone. Someone understood her perspective and as she glanced at Zuko she was really, really glad it was him.

* * *

 **End Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know there isn't a lot going on right now, but I really just wanted to show the relationships between everyone after spending most of the last five years apart from each other.

I also like to think Zuko's "I'm never happy" attitude faded over the years as he settled into his role as Fire Lord and realized he had a family who loved and cared about him (aka The Gaang). Though, the poor boy is still awkward underneath it all and certainly has his moody moments haha. The Peace Festival is the next chapter which means Aang and Toph arrive! :)

Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow and then we'll be all caught up on both sites. Until next time. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Summary:** They were together again. Together and happy and that's all any of them could really ask for.

 **Author Note:** I finally have a beta for this fic which is super exciting and hopefully means I can get chapters out to you guys quicker! Her name is Jordyn and I love her very much for doing this ok.

Also if you guys are curious I totally found _the_ song that captures this fic perfectly. It is Waves by Dean Lewis! I definitely suggest giving it a listen while you read this chapter if that's your thing!

* * *

Despite the bundle of nerves that seemed to lodge itself in her stomach, Katara managed to sleep an hour past the sunrise before the anxiety of Aang's arrival forced her out of bed. The energy she had surprised even herself, but she figured it came with the territory of seeing an ex-boyfriend after half a year.

Katara had only written to Aang once since she left and only to let him know that she had arrived safely back home. He hadn't written her back, and she hadn't expected him to.

Of course, she knew they would see each other again. Katara wanted to see Aang, they were still friends after all, but so much had changed for both of them the last six months and it was not knowing what those things were for Aang that was a little unsettling. She also just really dreaded how everyone would act around them. Would they act normal? As if nothing had changed? Or would they find themselves unsure of what to say or how to act?

Katara was the last one to arrive. The wide, open space between the docks and the city was the perfect place for Appa to land with Aang and Toph in tow.

Suki and Sokka chattered beside her; both filled with an excited energy that Katara smiled at. They all loved Aang and Toph dearly and this time of year was always filled with the warmth of family and unbreakable bonds as they all found themselves together.

"Good morning," Zuko whispered beside her as she stood between him and Suki.

She smiled up at him, which settled her nerves slightly. "Good morning," she said.

They only had to wait a few more minutes before Appa appeared in the sky. She must've taken in a sharp breath at the sight because Suki's hand slipped into hers and squeezed gently. Zuko seemed to have noticed as well because he looked down at her with a small smile, "You two left on good terms, remember that. I'm sure he'll be excited to see you," he said, voice pitched low and soft.

Affection flooded through Katara for her two friends, two people who seemed to inherently understand her and never once made her feel as though her emotions were an overreaction.

Appa groaned loudly as he landed in the clearing before everyone and all of them couldn't help but chuckle. They knew the sky bison loved being in the sky with Aang and that his groans were usually more for show than anything else. Katara, however, felt like she was going to throw up her stomach as she noticed Aang's head turn back to the saddle where no doubt Toph was currently. Zuko reached up and squeezed her shoulder in tandem with Suki squeezing her hand one more time.

"It doesn't make a difference Twinkle Toes! I can't see either way, at least on Appa I don't have to wear boots," they heard Toph shout at Aang.

They waited for Aang to reply, but only saw his arms sweep out in front of him and it was with amused grins that they watched him airbend Toph gently to the ground in front of them. "Toph, your feet would still freeze even if you stayed on Appa," Aang replied with a grin that nearly split his face in two.

"You're lucky I can't bend in this ice town, though maybe I can get Sugar Queen to bend you right into the ocean for being annoying," Toph huffed as she turned away from Aang.

They watched as Aang laughed, shook his head and threw an arm around Toph's shoulders. It was when they were about halfway to them that Katara saw Toph punch Aang in the side. He let out a small pained noise but still grinned as he rubbed where she hit him.

Whatever anxiety the others had at seeing Aang seemed to have disappeared entirely at the familiar banter that Aang and Toph were notorious for. Toph did a blanket hello for all of them before she yawned as Aang stepped up to Sokka and pulled the other boy into a hug. They said a few words to each other that Katara couldn't hear before he moved on to give Suki a hug as well.

Then the moment Katara had been dreading happened and Aang stood before her. She couldn't help but notice how he seemed to carry himself a little lighter, which she thought was impossible for an airbender. His gray eyes seemed to search her the same way she nervously searched him, taking in all that they had missed over the last six months.

The others had fallen into a slightly tense silence as they watched the exchange and if Katara hadn't been so knotted up with anxiety she would have snapped at all of them.

After what felt like ages, Aang made the first move. There was only a slight hesitation as he stepped forward and wrapped Katara into a warm hug. And just like that, the anxiety released its hold on her, and she laughed as she returned the hug happily. Tears pricked at her eyes as Aang pulled away and they spilled over onto her cheeks when she saw his own eyes shined with them. As he set her back down firmly on her feet, he pulled away but left his hands on her upper arms. "It's really good to see you Katara," he said.

"You too, Aang," she said with a watery smile.

Aang's expression softened as he reached up and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "We're okay, Katara, we're okay," he murmured as her smile widened.

Before Katara could reply in kind, Sokka cleared his throat loudly. She threw her brother a glare and by the looks of it so did everyone else as he flinched. That didn't deter him though as he threw his hands up. "As much as I'm touched by this little reunion, I'm starving, and the festival does start pretty soon you know," he said.

Katara rolled her eyes as Aang released her, but she smiled as Aang and Zuko hugged each other tightly. It was a sight that still made her head spin. Even though Zuko was only their enemy for a few months and been their friend for so much longer it was still quite the sight to see them hug each other affectionately. "How are you holding up in this weather Zuko?" Aang teased.

Zuko looked a little sheepish as he shrugged, "It's actually not as bad as last time," he admitted. "I need to make sure I only visit during the summers."

Sokka and Katara laughed loudly at that, which seemed to snap everyone back to the present. "Alright, Twinkle Toes I said hi, now take me to some actual dirt like you promised," Toph said after their laughter died down.

Katara's smile turned into a smirk when she noticed a small blush on Zuko's cheeks. "Can't handle the cold Fire Lord?" she teased.

His blush deepened, but he raised an eyebrow at her. "It isn't the cold. I don't know how you can go months with only seeing the sun for a couple of hours a day during winter," he said.

She shrugged as the others began to walk back towards the city, "It's normal for me. But I guess the cold wouldn't bother you much when you can just, you know, become your own personal heater," she said.

Zuko smiled as he shook his head. "That is a perk of being a firebender," he replied.

The two of them had taken up the rear of their group and watched the others with affection. Sokka and Suki walked just ahead of them holding hands and were undoubtedly chatting about the festival based on the excited look on Sokka's face. Aang and Toph were at the front and Toph had managed to climb onto Aang's back so she didn't have to walk on the snow and ice. Aang didn't seem phased by Toph's antics as he chatted happily to her and Katara wondered just how much time the two have spent together since she left. She had expected there to be jealousy at the thought, but instead, Katara found herself feeling happiness for her two friends. Regardless of how often they've seen each other, Katara was just happy Aang hadn't apparently isolated himself to just the acolytes.

As she glanced at Zuko out of the corner of her eye, he also had a small smile on his face as he watched the others and Katara was sure his thoughts were in the same vein as her own.

They were together again. Together and happy and that's all any of them could really ask for.

* * *

The city was crowded as they wound their way through the streets, a multitude of colors swirled around them, and Katara could only smile. Most of the visitors for the festival wore parkas, not used to the constant cold that clung to her homeland, but those who lived in the Northern Water Tribe and some of the northern parts of the Earth Kingdom decided to shed them. Katara and Sokka themselves wore their summer clothes, which consisted of only a lighter jacket over the clothes their friends had seen them wear for most of their travels.

Their group gained a lot of attention as they moved and after a while, Katara wasn't sure who people bowed to as they walked past, she got the feeling all of them were being bowed to, not just Aang and Zuko.

Five years into peace wasn't that long when Katara thought about it. And frankly, she couldn't really say the world had reached the harmony it once had before the war. Even though people from all nations walked around them, there were a lot of important people from the Earth Kingdom who refused to entertain these festivals of peace. Katara knew some of the old ministers who served under Zuko's father and grandfather also refused to participate.

Later when Katara commented on her thoughts at breakfast, Aang said that it helped for those who did come to the festivals to see all of them as a united group. Each of them represented the four nations, one used to be an enemy turned treasured friend, and non-benders had been as vital to ending the war as he had been. And the stories they told of the six of them when they went back home affected the next generation's view on the world.

There wasn't much to be done about those who were older than themselves, who lived most of their lives in the trenches of the war and the devastation it left behind, but what they could do was make sure everyone after them would only see unity.

"You two ready to give your speeches?" Suki asked after their plates had been cleared and they sat around the table, letting their food settle.

Zuko and Aang looked at each other and shrugged in unison. "It's pretty much the same speech every year; I think by now we both can say it in our sleep," Aang said with amusement.

Zuko snorted and rolled his eyes, "I think I have you beat on how many speeches I could say in my sleep. My advisers are relentless until I have them all memorized perfectly."

"Oh no, the horror, a world leader memorizing speeches!" Toph said with an overdramatic gasp at the end. Aang shoved her harder than anyone, including Toph, had expected because she fell off her chair with booming laughter.

As Toph popped back up with a devilish grin on her face, Katara knew what was about to come. All the metal in the dining hall clattered off the walls and headed right for Aang who dodged each shot with ease. Sokka's boomerang flew off his back and Suki's fans soon joined it. "Hey!" Sokka cried as he leaped across the table in an attempt to snatch it away.

All of them were lost in laughter as Hakoda entered the room. He watched on with amusement before he cleared his throat. "As much as I enjoy watching you all act like the young people you are, it is time to head down to the festival," he said.

Katara and the others knew that her father did not say that with disapproval. She knew many of their parents and adults in their lives wished they hadn't had to be the ones to end the war, that they could have allowed them all to have normal, happy childhoods. So it was rare whenever they were together, acting the way they were, that they were berated for it. No one reminded Aang he was the Avatar or mentioned to Zuko that as Fire Lord he should act better.

Secretly, Katara was always thankful for that, even if she wanted to be seen on equal footing when it came to her capabilities of using her influence to change the world.

It was also a relief to see that none of her friends seemed to sport apologetic expressions at their antics. Perhaps growing up meant that one could act childish in the safety of their friends and family, but knew when to act serious. Maybe they never really grew up at all, maybe they just got better at faking being serious, boring adults the older they got.

Zuko was the first to speak as he rose from his seat, "Thank you Chief Hakoda."

Her father's eyes glinted with laughter as he bowed to Zuko and then to Aang before he left the room. He would make his own speech today and Katara was sure her father wanted to make sure he had crafted the perfect one before he had to take the stage.

"I have no idea where everything is supposed to go, so I'll just leave everything on the floor. I'm sure you'll clean it up later Sugar Queen," Toph said with a shrug as she made her way out of the room.

Katara rolled her eyes and fell into step beside Aang as they left the room as well. "She does remember that I don't have to clean up every mess she makes now right?" she asked.

Aang laughed and shook his head. "It's Toph, so who really knows."

A crowd had gathered around the stage Katara and other benders had crafted for the festival, lights were strung above their heads, stretching from one building to the other. It would be a beautiful sight to behold when the sun crept below the horizon and the firebenders lit them.

Her father, Aang, and Zuko walked up onto the stage and stood with the Earth King, King Bumi, and Chief Arnook. In the back of her mind, Katara wondered if anyone else looked at the now familiar sight and still felt a wave of awe. These were the world leaders; these were the men that carried them into an era of peace.

(Another, more bitter thought crept into Katara's mind at how there lacked female leaders on that stage.)

Aang was the first to step forward, like every other year, and for those who had been to each festival knew what words would be said next. But as Katara looked around she saw younger children and those who perhaps weren't apart of the upper class looking up at him with wonder and anticipation.

"Welcome to the Peace Festival," he said loudly with the help of his airbending. "I am always humbled by the turn out each of these festivals receive every year. They are a testament to our world's journey back to harmony and peace…"

Katara listened as Aang and the other's spoke. Her father and then Chief Arnook followed the young monk since it was her nation that held the festival this year. The Earth King and King Bumi were next which left Zuko to wrap the speeches up.

He stepped forward and Katara swore he was almost entirely different than the man who sat beside her in the palace oasis last night. Then again, Katara was a friend, a person he did not need to his Fire Lord mask on around. It made her proud, in a way, to see Zuko slip so flawlessly into a role that he once knew he'd have, only to have it stripped away and given to him back to him at the end of it all. He was destined for this, Katara could feel it, and as she looked around it seemed others could feel it as well.

Zuko may have been the first born, but he was a strong, compassionate leader all on his own.

"All wounds heal, whether through time or through the aid of skilled benders who selflessly assist others," He began. "But not all wounds fade, and some leave scars behind."

Katara heard people shuffle around her and murmur to themselves. Despite the fact that she knew Zuko had embraced his scar, had never asked her to see if she could heal it with spirit water after the war, the need to protect him clawed up her throat. Toph's blindness and his scar would always be subjects she happily reminded someone of their small minded nature by promptly freezing them to a wall.

"As we stand before you on this stage, talking about peace and the future, it is also necessary to remember there will be scars of the war that will live on far beyond us," Zuko said, and Katara saw his eyes flicker to Aang briefly before back to the crowd. "But as I had to learn, some scars, despite the horrors that created them, can be used as a source of strength. They can be used to remind ourselves of what happened and that we should always take steps towards never allowing them to happen again. These Peace Festivals are what heal our wounds and remind us of our scars. They bind us together as one nation and we remember that the war was not enough to break us. As you enjoy the festival over the next few days, remember that and carry it home with you so that we never find ourselves living in war again."

Toph whistled lowly beside her and Katara jumped slightly at the sound. "Sparky sure has a way with words," she said.

Katara nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he does."

Everything was totally silent for a few more moments as Zuko made his way back to his seat. Sokka made his way onto the stage and nodded to Zuko before his characteristic grin graced his face. Whatever spell others had been under after Zuko's words seemed to snap out of it as they drank in Sokka's excitement and enthusiasm. "Alright! With all those stuffy words out of the way, the festival has officially begun. Have fun everyone!" he said as he swept his arms towards the booths that littered the town square and beyond.

Katara, Toph and Suki waited by the stage as everyone else had begun to move towards the vendors and games that had been set up for them to enjoy. A few others loitered around as well, all eager and hopeful to catch a hello from Aang and the other world leaders.

It was strange for her to remember that seeing these men was not a regular occurrence for them. Aang and Zuko seemed to have the patience that equaled the older leaders as they answered questions, held babies and were just generally available for them to see and be reminded that they were indeed real. Toph started to grow antsy beside her and Katara and Suki shared a look over her head. Before they had to intervene her impatience, Aang managed to break away first. One look at Toph's face made him grin far too wide for his own good.

"You look like you just lost a fight to a spider-monkey Toph," he teased.

For such a short girl, Toph made it seem easy when she managed to wrap her arm around his neck and yank him down so she could rub the top of his head until it was red. Aang just laughed between his winces of pain before he finally pushed Toph off of him. "The speeches couldn't have been that bad," he said as he straightened.

"They were boring! It's the same thing every year Twinkle Toes. At least Sparky changed it up. You need to come up with some new material, seriously," she said with an eye roll.

Aang looked sheepish at her words and Katara and Suki's snickering behind their hands. "Yeah, well it's too late now," he said as Zuko finally managed to make his way over to them with Sokka on his heels. "Let's just enjoy the festival."

"I couldn't agree more," Suki said as she looped her arm through Sokka's. "Sokka worked very hard," she began, but Katara cleared her throat with a raised eyebrow, "and so did Katara," she amended with laughter in her eyes. "We should enjoy ourselves."

There were smiles and nods all around, and Katara happily followed the rest of them towards where more of the games were set up. Sokka stopped them before a booth and puffed out his chest. Katara just rolled her eyes since she knew what was about to happen. "Alright Toph," he said. "Let's see if you can beat this game. I spent a whole week making sure you couldn't use your earthbending sight and cheat."

Zuko groaned beside her and Katara laughed at both him and Sokka. "Did he really spend a week on this stupid game?" he asked her.

After another bout of laughter brought on by Toph's quick defeat of Sokka's game, Katara nodded. "More like two."

The way Zuko slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face in exasperation reminded Katara of when they traveled through the Cave of Two Lovers and Sokka got stuck with the free-loving nomads. They really were suited to be best friends. "I don't know why he even bothered, I'm sure he had other things to do for this thing," he finally said.

"Oh I'm sure he did," Aang said as he tried to control his own laughter. "But we all know how he can get."

With one final shake of his head, Zuko just watched as Toph laughed and teased Sokka mercilessly and Suki tried her best to comfort him through her own laughter. When it was clear that Sokka was about to jump behind the booth and tinker with the game until he was satisfied Aang grabbed her hand along with Zuko's and dragged them towards some of the other games. "I have a feeling they'll be a while, and I want to play some games too," was the only explanation they got from Aang.

Zuko shrugged as Katara smiled to herself. "I know just the game for you Aang," she said and began to lead them down another street.

* * *

An hour seemed to fly by for the three of them. Aang wanted to try each game and usually dragged Zuko into trying it with him, despite Zuko's initial reluctance. Katara found herself jumping in on many of them as well, but she found she also enjoyed watching the two boys compete against each other to win. There was a lot of laughter, and she could see as time ticked by they both carried themselves a little lighter.

Toph seemed to have had enough fun tormenting her brother and based on the smirk on her face Katara gathered she beat the game after every single one of Sokka's tweaks. "You know I'm going to have to listen to him whine about that game for months," she said as she crossed her arms.

True to her nature, Toph shrugged and didn't feel an ounce of regret as she grabbed Aang by his robe. "You'll both survive Sugar Queen," she said. "Now c'mon Aang I want to try that cliff jump thing that Suki was talking about."

As the pair walked away from her and Zuko, she heard Aang say, "Cliff jump?" in a high pitch as he craned his neck over the crowd to see what on earth she was talking about.

"Cliff jump?" Zuko repeated as he looked at Katara with a wary expression. "That doesn't sound exactly...safe?"

"It actually is pretty safe, considering," she replied with a shrug. "Sokka came up with this harness for everyone to wear that's attached to this rope that's very flexible so that when someone reaches the end of it during their fall they kind of bounce up and down safely until they're stable enough to lower to the ground completely. It's kind of his nod to the airbenders. Plus he made sure there was plenty of snow below so that if anything did happen, no one would be hurt."

Zuko nodded as they wandered through the streets, though Katara could see his eyes search the horizon for the cliff jumpers. "It sounds pretty ingenious actually," he said, "And I'm not at all surprised Toph wants to do it."

Katara laughed and dodged a couple of children who streaked past them. "That girl it totally fearless. I wish I throw rationalization to the wind like that," she admitted.

"Well, I wouldn't count you out of the fearless category, you did beat my sister after all," he said as they stopped at a booth to grab a few snacks for themselves.

She snorted as she popped some fire flakes into her mouth. "I was terrified the whole time. Though admittedly most of that fear was about making sure you didn't die on me," she said nonchalantly.

As Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and she saw the small flinch her words provoked, Katara wondered how much that day had ingrained itself into his thoughts and life. Though, she couldn't really talk, whenever she saw Aang's scar on his back after the war had ended she always thought of Zuko and the same scar that was mirrored on his stomach. They would never fully escape the war, not really, not when so many of them had physical reminders. Still, she found it easier to think about it all as the years moved by.

"Yeah, well," he started and cleared his throat gently before continuing, "I guess I should've uh, said how you don't really let fear, uh...stop you."

Katara let her hand reach out and rest on Zuko's arm at his words. "If that's what it means to be fearless I guess you are too," she said before she reached down and stole some seal jerky from him. "Enough about the war. Tell me what's been going on with you since last year. I'm sure you have lots of stories to tell," she said.

Zuko appeared grateful for the shift in the conversation as he stole some fire flakes from her in retaliation. "Nothing very exciting I assure you," he said. "Most of the last year was spent rebuilding some of the smaller villages that were neglected in the war. So I traveled a lot, much to the annoyance of my guards I'm sure."

Speaking of his guards, Katara noticed that none of them had followed Zuko around the festival. The fact that Zuko felt safe enough in a city that was not his own around citizens that were not all his own said volumes about the state of the Fire Nation to Katara. "Are there still assassination attempts?" she asked with wide eyes.

"There will always be assassination attempts, it comes with the territory," he replied with another shrug. That bothered Katara more than anything because it shouldn't be such a normal occurrence in his life. "Plus, I'm not too popular right now anyway," he added.

"Why?"

It never seemed like Zuko was popular with his people, and honestly, Katara would have thought by now most of the citizens would have been deprogrammed from Ozai's propaganda and rhetoric.

"The colonists in the Earth Kingdom are set to be completely removed by the end of summer. And of course, the last ones to be forced to come to the Fire Nation are the colonies that were established when my grandfather was my age. None of those people have ever actually stepped foot on Fire Nation soil before, so they're pretty angry about it," he said.

And even though Zuko talked about it as though it didn't bother him, she could see right through that facade. It seemed to bother him a great deal if the tension in his shoulders and the firm line of his mouth were any indications.

"Do you have any programs set in place to help them transition?" she finally asked. "I'm sure a lot of their concerns stem around finding jobs and housing when they arrive right?"

Zuko's gaze was sharp when he looked over at her and for a brief moment, Katara was about to kindly remind him that she was more than just Aang's waterbending master and Sokka's sister. "Are you sure you don't want to come be my Southern Water Tribe ambassador because seriously why didn't I think of that yet?"

The last bit of his sentence was directed more to himself than her, but Katara snorted at his words anyway. "I don't want to kick out the ambassador that's already there. Maybe if Aang hadn't asked me to run off with him five years ago, I would've actually taken you up on that offer. But," she said, "I am happy to help whenever you do need it Zuko. Ambassador or not, I'm still your friend."

By this point, Katara knew neither of them paid much attention to the booths around them. She couldn't really say what the ones behind them had contained, but she found she didn't mind all that much. After all, the festival would go on for a couple more days which was plenty of time for her to see their hard work in action.

"Now I just have to figure out how to evaluate their skills and actually find enough jobs for them all. I can already see the mountain of paperwork that'll pile up on my desk," he said half-sarcastically and half-seriously.

Katara shrugged at his words, "I'm sure you'll figure out something. I mean I doubt all of them will stay in the capital so whatever towns and villages they wind up in will need things built to accommodate them. You could always start there."

Zuko laughed and shook his head, which confused Katara until he spoke, "We don't give you enough credit, Katara and for that I'm sorry."

She blinked at him, thrown off by his genuine words. "You're just sucking up to me because you want the rest of my fire flakes don't you," she said with narrow eyes in an attempt to move their conversation back to something more lighthearted.

Zuko didn't miss a beat as he grinned and said, "Perhaps. What will you do if I say that I am?"

"Either water whip you upside the back of your head or give them to you. I'm not sure which. Are you in a gambling mood today Fire Lord?" she said with a smirk.

His eyes searched her face and then jumped down to the fire flakes in her hand. "I think that I am," he said as he looked her straight in the eyes and his own smirk tugged at his lips.

"Alright, I'll ask you again then. You're just sucking up to me to get these fire flakes aren't you?"

There was a beat of silence as they stared at each other before, "I meant every word."

Katara was thrown off by his words, and her expression must've shown her surprise because before she knew it, Zuko plucked the fire flakes from her hand and happily started to much on them as he walked away. It took a few seconds of her heart stuttering before she realized what he did. "Hey!" she called after him.

The lights that were strewn above them had begun to be lit, and Katara grabbed Zuko's arm and began to drag him the other direction. "C'mon, the fireworks start soon and I just so happen to know the best spot to watch them," she said.

"Is that so?" he said and let Katara drag him along without protest.

"You forget I also worked on this festival. And I just so happened to have been in charge of the firework display, so yes," she said over her shoulder as they broke free from the hustle and bustle of the town square and market. The city thinned out as they walked through a more residential area until they reach a hill that overlooked the docks perfectly. "Here we are. A front row seat," she said and bent them a bench to sit on from the snow.

"After you Fire Lord," she teased with an obnoxious bow.

Zuko just rolled his eyes but sat down nonetheless. As Katara sat next to him, she could tell he was still bothered by what was going on with the colonist, but for the most part, he was as relaxed as a world leader could be on their day off. And that was enough for her.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the sunset over the docks and the way the city lit up with the lights that were hung up pretty much everywhere. "Whose idea was that?" he murmured after the sun had dipped completely below the horizon.

"Mine. I thought it'd look beautiful and I was so right," she replied just as soft as she looked on proudly at her home.

Zuko looked at as she spoke and it was an expression she had never seen on his face before. She couldn't place the emotions that flickered across his face and stirred in his eyes and just as she was about to say something she heard footsteps behind them.

"I knew Katara would beat us here," Sokka groaned.

Suki's laughter drew both Zuko and Katara's gazes towards the couple. "C'mon let's go find somewhere else. There's plenty of room up here for all of us."

They could hear Sokka's huff from where they sat, but he happily followed Suki to their bubble of privacy. Some things were just meant to be constants.

"I'm glad they left. I did not want to watch Sokka and Suki be disgustingly cute with each other," Zuko said, breaking the silence.

Whatever moment they had before the interruption was gone and Katara wasn't sure why she felt so disappointed over that. Especially since she wasn't even sure that was any kind of moment at all. It had been a long day, so her imagination clearly had a mind of its own as a result.

"You're telling me. He's my brother, and there are some things I just never need to see," she said with a small shudder.

Zuko's laughter received a glare from Katara, and he threw his hands up in response. "I totally understand. I mean if Azula was capable of having romantic relationships I definitely wouldn't want to see her make out with her boyfriend or whoever," he said.

This time it was Katara's turn to laugh. "Spirits, that would be quite the sight though. I mean, she has such a dominating personality I'm sure that'd carry over to the bedroom."

Her laughter only grew when Zuko's eyes widened, and he slapped his hands over his ears. " Agni , Katara I do not need those mental images."

Before Katara could tease Zuko further a loud bang drowned out her thoughts. Both of them snapped their gazes up to the sky in time to see the first firework fade against the stars. Katara nervously waited for a certain part of the firework show to appear in the sky and when the two dancing dragons seemed to magically fly through the air Katara's eyes were glued on Zuko's face. Of course, each of the nations had a little tribute in the sky, but she knew how much those two dragons meant to Zuko and what they did for not only his bending but the clarity of his mind.

After they had completely faded, Zuko turned to her with that same strange expression he had on his face earlier. "You didn't have to do that," he said.

His words left a knot in her stomach, and she shrugged to appear casual about it. "They're not only important to you, but they are an important part of Fire Nation history. I figured it would be fitting," she said.

It was a few moments before Zuko replied, "It was."

They watched the rest of the show in a comfortable silence and as the grand finale came to an end Katara had no intention of moving from the bench right away. During the show, they must have subconsciously leaned closer to each other. They were close enough that Katara could rest her head on Zuko's shoulder if she wanted. But before she could decide one way or the other if she wanted to do so, Sokka and Suki reappeared.

"So what'd you think Zuko?" Sokka asked with pride clear as day in his voice. Like he had been the one who planned the whole show, not her.

"Katara did a great job," Zuko replied. "I can't wait to see the show on the final night."

Sokka didn't deflate like Katara half expected him to, but then again he wasn't too proud to let people know Katara had planned just as much of the festival as he did. And he was kind enough to remind people of that when they came up to congratulate him on a job well done. It was sweet really.

"Well, that was boring," Toph's voice carried itself up the hill as she and Aang appeared. "What's the big deal with exploding lights in the sky anyway?"

Katara felt a swell of momentary pity that Toph was unable to see the firework show, but quickly squashed those feelings. Toph would bend her into the sky if she knew any of them felt pity towards her. She had made it perfectly clear she wasn't bothered by her lack of sight and neither should they.

Aang in response just launched into detail of what each firework created and the story that Katara had been trying to tell with the display.

And without any of them saying a word they decided to spend the rest of the evening sitting up on that hilltop that overlooked the city and docks. Some sat on the ground while others whined at Katara or Aang to bend another bench for them to sit on (Toph and Sokka).

The festival would be over in a couple days and the thought saddened Katara because this, _this_ right here is what made her feel at home and what made her feel safe. The six of them together and just being themselves.

It was Aang who noticed the tears that shined in her eyes and without saying a word Katara knew he understood and they stayed out there under the stars and moon much longer than they should have, but with two firebenders they were warm and happy.

* * *

 **End Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed! I adore writing the whole gaang together, especially when they're all so happy. :) Again, I know there wasn't much going on this chapter but I feel like it's really important to set up and develop the relationships between the whole gaang as their older selves so that the rest of the story has a foundation to build off of! I also hope you guys have been enjoying all of Zuko and Katara's interactions, we'll get one more chapter of them before they go their separate ways for a few chapters. But don't worry, Zuko will have a huge part of the rest of the story, obviously haha!

And yes, I totally did the cliche thing of having Katara and Zuko watch fireworks together because I couldn't help myself, haha. It was too hard to resist and incredibly fun to write.

Also we are all caught up to what I've already posted on AO3. I am currently working on chapter four and it should be posted in the next few days depending on how quickly I can finish it and my beta can read through it.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Summary:** If this is what someone had told Katara what her life would look like right before she found Aang in that iceberg, she would have laughed herself into the Spirit World. This right here was something she could never have dreamed of for herself.

This was family, this was home.

 **Author Notes:** This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest but only by like a few hundred words. I hadn't planned on posting this new chapter today and I really should be sleeping because I have work in the morning but I was just so inspired to write. Surprise and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

If anyone asked Katara how she made it to the dining hall in time for breakfast, she wouldn't really be able to answer. It was a mystery, even to herself, how she made her way from her comfortable and warm bed to breakfast after three days of non-stop fun and work.

It definitely didn't help that Katara wound up sitting next to Zuko that morning, who true to his nature, radiated warmth. Just like her bed and she unashamedly leaned closer to him to try to draw comfort from it. Zuko, who was wide awake, laughed openly at her and the others.

Katara lazily swatted at the Fire Lord. "Rude," she murmured.

Aang barreled into the room shortly after she mustered up the energy to put some food on her plate. Maybe, just maybe if she ate something she'd feel more like herself.

Doubtful, she thought.

"Good morning everyone!" he said far too cheerfully. Katara and Sokka sent their friend familiar glares.

It was Sokka who managed to speak first, "How in Tui's name are you so awake right now Aang?"

The Avatar beamed at him as he plopped down between Zuko and Toph. Katara wondered the same thing, Aang wasn't normally an early riser unless there was a need to be. "I just spent three wonderful days off from being the Avatar or being the acolytes' guide - I feel more refreshed than ever."

Katara and Sokka groaned in unison. Leave it to Aang to recharge his energy through three days of endless fun. Zuko seemed to appreciate someone else that could actually carry out a full conversation and as the room lulled back into a semblance of quiet, they chatted softly. Toph at some point made Aang her pillow and rested her head on his shoulder, her hair stuck up in every direction, Aang didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, Katara mused, he didn't care.

Gradually, as they all began to eat, Katara noticed they all seemed more awake. She even got pulled into Aang and Zuko's conversations as she grabbed a second helping of sea prunes.

Unfortunately, as she woke up more, she remembered that this was Suki and Zuko's final day in the Southern Water Tribe. Tomorrow afternoon both of her dear friends would board Zuko's ship and sail away. What was so upsetting was the fact that she couldn't be sure when she'd see them again. All she hoped was that it wasn't in a year at the next Peace Festival.

As breakfast began to wind down and plates were pushed away from full stomachs, Katara stretched and rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes. She turned towards Zuko and just as she was about to open her mouth and remind the firebender that he owed her a sparring session, Sokka cleared his throat.

"Suki and I have an announcement to make -"

"Don't tell us you got Suki pregnant Snoozles," Toph interrupted.

Sokka spluttered, which was clearly the effect that Toph had been after based on how loudly she laughed. "What - no! Toph why would you say that!" he shouted.

"Well, you guys have been together for six years," Zuko explained with an amused glint in his eyes. Katara had to stifle her laughter by eating another sea prune.

Sokka seemed momentarily unable to continue speaking so the group turned to Suki for her to finish. For a moment Katara found herself jealous at how Suki gazed at Sokka with nothing but love and affection before she turned to the rest of them. "We're getting married in three months."

Silence descended upon all of them, but only for a second.

"Finally!"  
"Congratulations you guys."  
"I still think he got you pregnant."  
"That's wonderful!"

Katara was the first one to move from her seat as she dashed around the table and pulled Suki into a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe I can finally call you my sister for real," she gushed as feelings of utter happiness and joy surge through her.

Before Sokka could whine about where his hug was, Katara yanked him into her and Suki's embrace with her other arm. "And I can't believe you finally woke up and realized you needed to marry this girl," she chided gently.

After the words left her mouth, other arms wrapped around the three of them and much to Katara's surprise Zuko had beaten Aang and Toph. The six of them sat there with their arms wrapped around each other for several more moments, longer than was probably necessary, but they were all too happy to really separate. Katara wondered if the others had the same thoughts as her own, that their family was changing, in a new and slightly terrifying way, but it also meant they were growing up. Everything they fought for during the war was finally becoming their reality and all the tears and fear and loss made this moment utterly worth all of it.

As they untangled themselves, none of them moved very far away from each other. Sokka and Suki practically glowed as they looked at each of them. When Suki's eyes settled on her once more, Katara smiled back. "Katara, I have something I want to ask you," Suki began.

"Will you help me plan the wedding? I couldn't imagine anyone else helping me make the day perfect," she said.

Katara's eyes filled with tears as she reached out and grabbed Suki's hands in her own. "I was about to ask if you'd let me come with you to help, so yes, of course I will Suki."

It went unspoken that the wedding would take place back at Kyoshi Island, Katara knew her brother would give Suki whatever she wanted to be happy, especially since they both knew eventually they'd have to make the Southern Water Tribe their permanent home. And if he could give her a wedding in the place she grew up and became the strong woman she was today, then he would.

"I guess this means I'll need to make sure there's another guest room readied on my ship," Zuko said after the two girls pulled away from their hug.

Katara smiled at Zuko sheepishly, "I suppose I should have asked first if it's alright that I tag along."

Zuko waved her off as he said, "It's more than alright. I have plenty of room and you're always a welcomed guest, announced or unannounced."

The rest of the morning was spent in a bubble of contentment and happiness. Suki and Katara found themselves sitting a little apart from the rest of the group and this is when Katara took the time to ask her future sister about any special customs that needed to be included in the ceremony and then spent time explaining some key Water Tribe customs. It would be interesting, but fun, to figure out how to blend Kyoshi's and the Tribe's rituals into a ceremony that flowed.

"You want me to?" Aang's voice rang across the room and when Katara looked over the young monk had tears in his eyes. "Sokka of course, I'd be honored to marry you guys."

If this is what someone had told Katara what her life would look like right before she found Aang in that iceberg, she would have laughed herself into the Spirit World. This right here was something she could never have dreamed of for herself.

This was family, this was home.

"That's really sweet of you guys," Katara said as she tore her eyes off of Aang and back to her friend.

Suki smiled and shrugged like it was nothing. "There's no one else we'd imagine marrying us. If it wasn't for Aang Sokka and I would have never met. Plus, he'll have fun telling everyone we ever meet that the Avatar was our officiant."

Katara couldn't help but laugh at the words. "He'll brag about that until his dying breath, much to Aang's endless annoyance no doubt."

* * *

As she left her room refreshed from her sluggish morning and long breakfast, Katara nearly ran right into a very tall firebender. "Zuko! Spirits you scared me," she said.

Zuko at least had the decency to give her a sheepish smile as an apology. "Sorry, I meant to catch you before you left breakfast and was just coming to see if you wanted to spar."

All was immediately forgiven as she beamed up at him. "Of course I would love to spar, I always have fun kicking your ass," she said with an impish grin on her face. Before Zuko could retort Katara swept down the hallway and it was clear that he was expected to follow. His laughter turned her grin into a full smile as they made their way through the streets and into the empty bending school.

As Katara shed the outer layer of her parka, she noticed Zuko looking around and when he caught her gaze he just shrugged. "I didn't get a good look the first time I visited. Between your match and then Sokka dragging me off I think I was here all of ten minutes last time," he said.

"It is pretty stunning, Sokka and the others did a great job," she said as she walked back over to him. "C'mon I'll give you a quick tour. The least I can do since you're about to lose," she continued confidently.

Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes which drew laughter from her lips. "You are far too cocky for your own good, someone needs to knock you down a few pegs," he said.

Katara shot him a look over her shoulder as she walked through the halls. Eventually, though, Zuko seemed to become genuinely interested in how the bending school was designed, noting the differences between the bending academies back in Caldera and it made Katara smile.

Zuko seemed to be extremely interested in the healing rooms and the dummies they used to practice on, which reminded Katara of an offer made many moons ago, back when they had teetered between friends and enemies. The words she said so long ago placed themselves on her tongue once more, but as Zuko looked up at her with that small smile he was notorious for, they died on her lips. He seemed so much more at peace than when they had been teenagers and from the sound of it he worried about becoming his father.

Katara only saw Ozai once, after Aang had brought him to the Fire Palace after he took his bending away, but she could immediately see how Zuko took after his father in appearance.

She doubted he'd want to ever look like that man and frankly, Katara wouldn't know what to do with herself is she ever saw him without the scar. It was so inherently Zuko that without it she wondered if he would disappear as well.

"Katara?"

His voice snapped her back to the present and she blinked at him owlishly. "Sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

If he was concerned about how her mind drifted, he didn't show it. "I just asked if you were ready to spar now," he said.

A smirk tugged at her lips and led them out into the center of the large room. "Oh, I've been ready."

Zuko chuckled low and confidently as he removed his parka and let it fall to the ground beside her own. It was weird to see his stark red and gold against the bright ice, such a contradiction to the environment around them.

Before he could get one last snarky comment in, Katara swept her arms in a wide half circle, fingers moving ever so slightly to turn the floor beneath Zuko into liquid. He lost his footing for only a moment before he used his core to propel him forward, back onto firmer ground. As he did he punched his arms quickly and sent three fireballs at her in rapid succession.

Katara parried to her right to avoid the flames and watched as Zuko brought up a wall of fire to avoid the three ice spikes that raced toward him. She watched steam rise as the ice hissed against the flames and from that moment on they practically danced around the room.

Neither of them gave each other a moment to catch their breath, their bodies practically like well-oiled machines as they switched between offense and defense. Eventually, though, Katara knew one of them would have to do something out of the box to tip this match in their favor.

Katara saw her moment of opportunity as Zuko dropped and kicked his feet in a wide circle around him, creating a ring of fire that was nearly impossible for her to escape without falling into a completely defensive move, he was quick so she knew he would piggyback off his attack to keep her playing defense. She definitely wasn't about to let that happen.

She pushed her arms down and pulled them back up only a second later to bring up a block of the icy floor in a move she had seen Toph do a hundred times. With her knees bent she used the momentum of the block of ice to somersault through the air and land in front of Zuko.

With as close as she was, she could see the way his eyes widened in surprise, frozen halfway between his last attack and the one had planned to unleash next. She smirked and used his hesitation to her advantage by jogging the rest of the distance between them and just as she would have run right into his chest, bent the floor into slippery ice that she dropped down to her knees and flattened herself so she could slide right between his legs and out behind him. As she did so her hands were covered in water and grabbed his ankles, effectively chaining him to her.

Before he could react, Katara yanked her arms and Zuko was sent to his knees, hands splayed out in front of him to keep him from completely falling to the ground. Her hands moved sharply as the water crawled up his body. She didn't turn it to ice, instead, she encased him in water that he couldn't break free from by raising his body temperature.

"Do you admit defeat, Fire Lord?" she taunted.

His golden eyes flashed up and she could see frustration build within them, but the longer she stared into those eyes she also saw respect and admiration. "Not quite," he said.

Katara didn't have time to be surprised as a jet of fire was propelled directly at her from Zuko's mouth. Reluctantly she had to move the water from Zuko to above her head to protect her from any erratic flames and heat as she ducked.

"I learned that little trick from Uncle," he said as unleashed another fury of attacks upon her.

Damn firebenders and being able to spew fire from their mouths. Katara silently berated herself for forgetting that little tidbit as she rolled to the side and slung sheets of ice at Zuko. He had her off balance and he knew it, which only made her frustration boil over as he slowly edged his way back into her space.

Zuko was relentless, but then again so was she. Each of his attacks was met with one of her own and she managed to push him back a few steps as she advanced. Every time either of them made any sort of headway, the other would push back with all their might.

It was exhausting and Katara loved every single moment.

One of them would slip soon enough, they were skilled warriors, young and in the best shape of their lives, but even they had their limits. Katara and Zuko didn't have the luxury of slipping into the Avatar State to finish off an opponent.

And unfortunately, Katara realized only a moment later that it would be her. Zuko created whips of flame so like her water whips that her moment of pride was met with one of those whips crashing across her chest.

Her back crashed against the wall from the force of it and with the air completely dispelled from her lungs, Katara slid to the ground like a ragdoll.

Zuko dropped onto his knees next to her in a flash and Katara lifted her head from where it had bowed toward her chest to meet an extremely concerned gaze. " _Agni,_ " he breathed as he reached out to grab her shoulder. "I'm sorry Katara, I didn't think I'd actually be able to land a blow like that."

"It's okay Zuko, I'm fine I promise. Just winded," she said after she could finally take a full, deep breath again.

He didn't look convinced and she rolled her eyes. "Even if I was hurt, I'm a healer Zuko. And if you had managed to knock me unconscious, we are surrounded by other healers. Really, it's okay. That was actually the most fun I've had in ages," she said.

There was a moment where it looked like he wanted to argue further, but he just scoffed and shook his head. "You are insane, but that was pretty fun. Nice move trapping me in water like that. If I hadn't seen my uncle use that move against Azula before you probably would have beat me right then."

Katara just smiled and nudged him with her foot. "C'mon help me up," she said.

They made their way across the room and she marveled at how little Zuko's fire had melted any of the walls or ceiling. The fixes were really only minor as Katara made her way around the school and she marveled at how powerful of a bender Zuko was to possess that kind of control. As she reached down to grab her parka, she flinched, however, which only made Zuko huff next to her. "Fine my ass," he muttered as he grabbed his own parka.

She swatted at him as he pulled his parka down over his head. "I'm pretty sure we hurt each other worse when we were enemies," she said.

The reminder didn't seem to ease Zuko's guilt over hurting her and so she just looped her arm through his and dragged him back out into the streets. "If it makes you feel any better, just consider that payback for way back when you first joined and I threatened to end you."

"Your voice is far too chipper when you mention my demise," he noted, but the grin on his lips allowed Katara to relax as they walked at a leisure pace back to the palace.

* * *

As Katara packs her things, she finds herself unsure of what exactly to bring. A part of her urged her to bring everything that was important and then some because she wouldn't come back in any permanent sense, but then another part of her attempted to be practical. Zuko may have a massive ship at his disposal, but it didn't mean that Suki would have room for all the things she's accumulated over the last six months.

In the end, she decides on a middle ground. Some trinkets are left behind as an incentive to come back sooner rather than later, even if it was only to visit.

Zuko's staff brought her things on board the ship as they stood out on the docks. It was a strange sight to behold but had to remind herself that one day perhaps, the Tribe would be large enough to warrant a staff of their own in the palace.

Her father stood patiently to the side as she said goodbye to Aang and Toph. "Write me when you're settled?" Aang asked her and her smile was soft as she nodded.

"Of course Aang. Write to me as often as you can. I want to hear about what you get yourself into," she said.

Aang crushed her into a hug at her words and she laughed despite the slight pain in her ribs from being squeezed. "It won't be the same without you, but I think that I need to do this on my own anyway," he said as he finally released her.

Katara just raised an eyebrow and the question that danced in her mind didn't even need to be spoken. "Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous, but let's just say I have I have a giant lion turtle I need to find."

Before she could question him further, because those were surprising words, Sokka swept her up into a hug and then gave her his Very Serious Look as he crossed his arms. "Make sure you take care of Suki for me while I'm gone. I don't want her to be too stressed about this wedding, she's supposed to enjoy herself!"

"Sokka…" Suki said with exasperation from somewhere behind her.

Katara just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in retaliation, "As if I'd let anything happen to her. You know I will. Just make sure you actually make it to the wedding without passing out," she said.

The siblings stared each other down for a moment before they broke out into grins. "I have two of the strangest children," Hakoda mused and Katara's grin morphed into a smile as she stepped away from Sokka and into her father's arms.

"Be safe my little one," he said.

Katara just squeezed him tighter, "I'm not very little anymore."

Her father chuckled as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "No you certainly are not. Be sure to visit soon," he said as he released her.

The pang in her heart only grew when he spoke. It seemed as if her father knew for certain that the Tribe wasn't going to be her permanent home anytime soon. "Don't worry," she said softly, "You won't ever be able to get rid of me completely dad."

"I would certainly hope not," he said with a gentle smile.

At least Katara could count on her dad whenever she felt unsettled, his presence alone always calmed the waters in her mind and soul, even if it was only temporarily. He gave her enough time to breathe and for that, she would always love him for.

Toph cleared her throat and tapped her foot expectantly. Her gaze was slightly off, but Katara knew without a doubt that the noise was directed at her. "Are we becoming sentimental in our old age Toph?" she teased.

The smaller girl snorted and rolled her milky eyes, "As if. Now give me a hug before I change my mind Sugar Queen."

Katara actually threw her head back and laughed, but stepped forward to wrap Toph up into a hug nonetheless. Much to her surprise, Toph returned the hug with more enthusiasm than usual. "I actually miss having you around," she admitted. "You should come visit my bending school after the wedding maybe, I could give you a real ass kicking, unlike what Sparky did."

"Hey!"

The girls broke apart with more laughter and Toph punched Zuko's arm. "I'm proud of ya for beating her though, someone needed to knock Sweetness down a few pegs, thinking she was so great because she can do a few earthbending moves, pfft."

This time it was Katara's turn to shout, "Hey!"

When the laughter died down, she knew it was time to leave. It was bittersweet, but she was excited all the same to visit Suki's village, something she hadn't done since her little investigation with Sokka all those years ago when Aang stood trial for Kyoshi's crimes. She wondered how much had changed or if nothing had really changed at all.

As Zuko's ship pulled away and the four people she cherished deeply became nothing but specks, Katara gripped the ship's railing tightly.

Would she ever truly feel settled? Spirits, she certainly hoped so.

* * *

Katara and Suki passed the next couple days by exploring the ship together. Zuko was hardly seen, but she supposed the moment he stepped foot onto the ship after a week off he'd be bombarded by advisors with things that needed to be done.

A part of her was a little envious of the impact Zuko could make upon not only his nation but the world itself. But mostly she was just proud. Proud of him for shouldering a responsibility that would be nothing short of demanding and doing it with as much grace as he could possibly manage.

They try to teach themselves pai sho, but eventually, Katara throws her hands up after their sixth game no less confused than when they first started. She didn't understand how Iroh loved playing this ridiculous game.

It was on their third day that they remembered mother nature wasn't always pleasant.

The lightning woke her first, but it was the sudden jolt that forced her to tumble out of her bed that had Katara on her feet. She quickly pulled on her clothes and unsteadily made her way up to the deck. For a ship this size to be jolted that badly, Katara knew that had to be in the middle of a monsoon.

Sure enough as the door to the deck flew open and slammed against the wall she could see the ocean was utterly livid. The waves that swelled around them were some of the tallest she had ever seen. The largest waves she controlled were only a quarter of their size.

Shouts broke her gaze and she looked up to see crew members clambering up ladders to secure whatever they could on the decks above her. Without any real thought, Katara found herself in the middle of the deck, sweeping her arms quickly to give some of the crew members some reprieve from the elements. They seemed surprised by the sudden dryness and as they looked around Katara was met with thankful expressions.

"Katara!"

Zuko's voice carried towards her on the harsh winds and her eyes snapped towards him as he made his way out onto the deck as well. Before she could yell at him for being an idiot, he began to help the crew members ensure the ship wouldn't crack right in half from the force of the waves that crashed against the hull over and over and over again.

Lightning struck too close at times, but she didn't let herself worry too much as she focused on trying to divert some of the larger waves so that their impacts weren't as jarring. Zuko could redirect whatever came their way.

After what felt like hours, Katara wondered when in Tui's name they would be done securing the ship. She liked to consider herself a pretty powerful waterbender, but even she could only do so much as the ocean raged around them. She may have the ability to control water, but the ocean was not something that could ever be tamed. Not even by the most powerful waterbenders in the world.

Just as she was about to shout at Zuko that they all needed to head inside right now, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and illuminated everything around them. It only gave her a split second of a glimpse, but her eyes widened as she saw a truly massive wave in time for it to smash violently against the side of the ship. There wasn't even time for her to shout at the others to run towards her before it happened.

Her heart was in her throat as water rushed onto the deck and slammed into her and the others. She sent up a silent prayer that no one would be thrown overboard as she iced her feet to the deck to keep herself from finding herself in a very angry ocean.

But her prayers were not answered.

Zuko seemed to slide past her in slow motion, eyes wide in fear as the wave swept him across the deck and Katara knew what would happen next if she didn't move, if she didn't get to him in time.

His body slammed against the railing of the deck and the wave forced him into the air and to Katara it seemed as if he was suspended in the air. Before she truly registered what she was doing, she melted the ice on her feet and let the wave force her into the railing as well. As soon as she felt the metal against her skin she froze her feet to the ship once more as her hand grabbed onto Zuko's wrist.

And just as suddenly as everything moved in slow motion, it snapped back out of it. Zuko couldn't fight gravity and his body fell over the side of the ship. The momentum nearly ripped Katara's shoulder from its socket, but it was worth it because Zuko's wrist stayed firmly in her grip.

The ocean didn't respond to her so Katara had to yank Zuko back onto the ship by sheer will. She wasn't sure if the scream was hers or Zuko's but before she knew it he no longer dangled over the side of his ship. Instead, he crashed on top of her and the fell as a tangled mess onto the deck.

Katara let go of Zuko's wrist and instead wrapped her arms around him tightly. His head pressed against her collarbone and she could feel his rapid, erratic breath against her neck as his fingers dug into her sides, as if to assure himself that he was in fact safely aboard his ship and not sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

They didn't say a word to each other and neither made any motion to move. If anything Katara's grip tightened and she was surprised the fabric beneath her fingers didn't rip. Despite the fact she didn't want to let Zuko go, afraid if she did he would fall over the side again, she knew they needed to head back inside before another wave like that hit the ship.

Wordlessly she nudged Zuko and he shakily stood. Never once did they break contact and it wasn't until the door to the deck slammed shut behind them that Katara let out a shaky breath. Zuko leaned against the opposite wall but still gripped her hand in his as he drew deep breaths.

In better lighting Katara noticed the discoloration already beginning to bloom on his wrist, the one that she had gripped like her life had depended on it.

" _Zuko_ ," she breathed.

His name seemed to break the shock as his gaze jerked down to look at his wrist. He moved to cover it up, but Katara wouldn't let him break the hold on her hand. Instead, she wordlessly and carefully pulled him back to her room. He must have known not to protest because he stayed silent behind her as the door shut with a soft click. The ship rocked beneath their feet and Katara knew it would be hours before everything calmed.

She directed him to sit on her bed and she drew water from the pouch on her hip, her hand glowed as she once again grabbed his wrist and she was happy to see the pain in his eyes disappear. Even though Zuko was safe and in her room her heart beat wildly against her chest.

If she had been even one second slower he would have…

Zuko stared at his healed wrist for a moment before he looked up at her. His eyes were still a little wide and he let out a shaky breath as he ran his hand through his hair. They were soaked she realized belatedly and with one graceful motion, she drew the water from their clothes and hair and turned it to a faint dusty snow that immediately melted around them.

"Thank you," he croaked, voice scratchy like he had been screaming.

Katara wasn't sure what to say, so instead, she just walked forward and wrapped Zuko up into another hug no less fierce than the embrace they found themselves in after she pulled him back. There was a moment of hesitation before his arms wrapped around her waist just as tightly.

After a few moments, he cleared his throat, pulled away and stood. "I need to get to the bridge," he said though he made no other move to leave her room.

"Stay inside, please, I...I need to be sure you're safe," he murmured before he brushed past her and out of her room.

The knot that had lodged itself in her heart didn't loosen as she watched him go. If anything it grew worse.

Katara had been confronted with the possibility of a world without Zuko in it and she didn't like it one bit. The thought of his death made her sick and even though she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed, curl into a ball and cry she squared her shoulders.

There would be others who needed to be healed and she was never one to turn her back on people who needed help.

* * *

 **End Notes:** Please don't get used to updates every day! I honestly had no planned on finishing this chapter tonight but hey inspiration struck and here we are. It'll be about a week to week a half before you guys see a new chapter.

This story has been such a joy for me to write. And I hope you guys continue to enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Though I'm sorry I suck at writing action-y scenes. Forgive meee. Also I lied, we'll get Zuko in the next chapter, but only for the beginning. Still, I figured you guys might enjoy knowing that haha. :)

Your reviews and favorites and followers are so, so appreciated and I smile each time I get a notification of a new one. You guys are truly wonderful!

Also quick question for you guys, how would you feel about a companion piece to this fic that is centered around Aang and Toph? I really enjoy Taang just as much as Zutara and adore Aang and I've been itching to write his perspective during all of this. So I'd update it in tandem with this fic and the chapters would be about the same length. I suppose I could also just include whole chapters dedicated to the two of them, but I feel like that would take away from the flow of this story. Tell me your thoughts! :)

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Summary:** Immediately her eyes caught the star shaped scar across his sternum and the familiar guilt flooded her veins. It was bad enough that Zuko had been scarred once in his life, but a second? It seemed Fate wanted to be sure he never forgot the war.

 **Author Note:** Sorry, this chapter took a little longer to get up than the others. I really struggled with ending Katara and Suki's trip to Kyoshi and probably re-wrote it half a dozen times. I'm still not 100% happy with it but honestly, I knew if I kept being a perfectionist this chapter would never get up. Enjoy!

* * *

Katara wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right where she stood, but she knew she couldn't. The storm had only just passed and the ship had finally stopped rocking beneath their feet as the monsoon moved away from them, which meant she needed to do one final check of the crew. Thankfully Katara hadn't found anyone seriously injured, just a few broken bones, cracked ribs, sprains and nasty bruises, all things that she could handle with ease. After hours of healing though, Katara was spent.

There was one person she definitely needed to check on before she slept for several hours and she found him out on the very deck that only hours earlier a wave sent him crashing across.

If he was tired, Katara couldn't tell by looking at the back of his head. His shoulders were squared and his feet planted solidly on the metal beneath him, he was the picture of a leader and commander. This only made Katara's brows pinch in worry. She knew his limitations, had seen them first hand during the war, and he had to be utterly exhausted as well.

She waited until the crew member began to walk away before she approached him. "Zuko," she murmured. Her hand reached out and rested on his back as she walked around to face him. "You've done more than enough; you need to rest," she said.

He flinched against her touch and Katara's eyes narrowed. "Stay still," she ordered.

Despite the fact it was utterly inappropriate to touch the Fire Lord in such a familiar way out in the open like this, she pushed aside his robes and lifted his tunic to see dark purple bruises stretched across his ribcage and as she walked around him, she saw the bruising continued onto his back. Her heart lodged itself in her throat when she saw the darkest bruise ramrod straight across his skin, an imprint of the railing he had been slammed into before being thrown into the air.

"Why didn't you tell me about this," she hissed at him as she dropped his tunic and pulled his robe back over his shoulders properly. "I could have healed this hours ago."

Zuko's blank expression only made her want to throttle him out of frustration. "I didn't notice the pain until an hour or so after and by then you were busy healing the crew. They were more important," he said.

It took what was left of her strength not to shout at him how he was the most important person on the ship because he was the Fire Lord for spirit's sake, but she knew it would only aggravate him further. So instead she settled on a glare as she pointed towards the door to the deck. "Your room. Now," she said.

Zuko looked affronted for a split second before his shoulders slumped. He had no more energy to argue with her and frankly she could care less about decorum, not when one of her best friends was so transparently stubborn and injured.

She refused to look towards the railing as they made their way back inside.

The halls had finally become familiar and Katara easily found her way to his quarters with an ease that had not been there just a day ago. She waited for him to open the door and he hesitated for only a moment before the door opened. "Katara," he began, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"You need healing and rest Zuko and if no one else will make sure those things happen, then I certainly will. Now please, just let me help. The ship will still be around when you wake and I'll make sure whatever needs to be done is done. Suki will too; you're not alone you know." Her words were gentle, but her eyes stared up at Zuko with resolve.

He stared back for several moments before he sighed in resignation. "Alright," he muttered.

It only took less than a minute for Katara to help Zuko out of his robes and tunic, left only in his pants. Immediately her eyes caught the star shaped scar across his sternum and the familiar guilt flooded her veins. It was bad enough that Zuko had been scarred once in his life, but a second? It seemed Fate wanted to be sure he never forgot the war. Each movement caused him to tense and hiss in pain and it wasn't until he was laid out on his bed that Katara fully comprehended the extent of his injuries. Her suspicion was confirmed when her glowing hand gently touched his side - broken ribs.

"Zuko," she whispered as she looked up at him. "You are infuriatingly stubborn."

He chuckled, which quickly turned into a grimace from pain. "You're one to talk Katara," he mumbled.

Katara shot him a glare before she focused back on his bones, picturing them in her mind as she sank the water into his skin until it wrapped around the broken ribs. With concentration she didn't think she could muster in her state, she mended the bones back together and already she could feel how Zuko could breath better. Next, she moved the water up to his muscle that had been bruised and torn in several places.

His skin was last as she continued to pull the water up. Wordlessly she gathered more water and looked up at Zuko, who seemed to know it was time to roll onto his back so she could continue. Both her hands were wrapped in water and they splayed across his shoulder blades first where the bruises weren't as harsh. It seemed even in her almost trance-like state; she couldn't confront the harshest bruise on his back, the one where horror gripped her throat as she watched him helplessly before she sprang into wildly desperate action.

But soon enough, that nasty bruise the railing had given him was the only thing left for her to heal. She hesitated and Zuko stirred beneath her, eyes half open as he caught her eyes. Even though he couldn't see the bruise, he knew what she had left for last.

"I'm here," he said, voice groggy with sleep that had begun to sink its claws into him. "I'm okay."

Katara smiled at him, though it didn't reach her eyes because he shouldn't have had this bruise, to begin with. He shouldn't have had any of the bruises or broken ribs. If she had just reacted faster, if she had been stronger she could have bent him to safety before the railing and sky rushed to meet him. "I know," she whispered.

After another moment, Katara moved her hands down to the middle of his back and it took her much longer than it did with the rest of his bruises to watch his skin lighten to its natural, healthy color. Zuko was clearly spent and it was with the last of his energy that he crawled underneath the blanket and onto his side. His scar was pressed into his pillows and Katara couldn't help but stare, confronted with the ghost of the kind of man Zuko could've been without the deep scarlet scar.

"Thank you, Katara," he said, though she almost didn't catch his words because they had been so soft. The last words muttered from a man who sank into what hopefully would be a dreamless sleep.

She sat there next to him for a few more minutes, assuring herself that his breath no longer hitched. "You're welcome," she whispered as she leaned down to place a kiss on his temple.

A woman of her word, Katara breezed through the hallways and up into the bridge where the captain and high ranking officers were in a deep discussion. She cleared her throat to draw their attention and the captain's eyes widened slightly before he bowed. "Lady Katara," he said as he rose.

Exhaustion clawed at her eyes and her bones, but Katara shoved it back forcefully and squared her shoulders. "Captain," she replied by bowing in turn. "Fire Lord Zuko is resting after the last round of healing, but I know there is still much to be done, please let me know what I may do to help."

The captain and officers looked surprised at her words, "My Lady, you have already done more than enough," he began. "You should be resting as well. Both you and the Fire Lord endured much during the storm."

Frankly, Katara couldn't argue with the man because the last time she slept was right before chaos broke in the sky and on the ship. But she made a promise to Zuko. Finally, she said, "Thank you for the concern Captain, but I assured Fire Lord Zuko that I would handle things while he rested. Has anyone checked the damage to the hull since the storm passed?"

An officer somewhere behind the captain spoke next, "No my Lady, no one has. Do you have an idea on how to access the damage?"

She smirked. "Yes, I do. I am a waterbender and the ocean is much calmer now. If you will please send the engineers that can be spared to the deck so I can tell them what I see, Captain I can get started right away."

There was a beat of silence before a look of relief washed over the captain's features. Clearly, he had been concerned about the shape of the ship and had no ideas how to safely assess the damage out at sea. "Thank you Lady Katara," he said with another bow.

As she left the bridge, she wondered why they kept calling her Lady Katara instead of Master Katara. With a small shake of her head, she reminded herself that it wasn't important as she made her way to Suki's room.

* * *

"You know, the last time I was in the water with you, we were being attacked by a giant serpent," Suki mused from next to her on the block of ice that Katara used to propel them around the ship.

She snorted and rolled her eyes at the memory, "Yeah not our brightest idea in hindsight."

Their eyes raked the side of the ship and the engineers restlessly waited for them to shout what they saw. A couple of them had scrolls and inked brushes in their hands so they could make notes and perhaps she figured, even draw some of what they described. It was strange she had to admit, helping a Fire Nation vessel repair itself. Only six years ago she and the others had tried their hardest to damage these ships to keep them from inflicting their damage upon the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes.

Oh, how their lives had all changed.

After a couple of hours, Katara and Suki saw all that they could see and thankfully the damage had been mostly minor. There were only a few dents that seemed to concern the engineers, but as she bent her and Suki back onto the deck, they assured her the ship would hold until they got to Kyoshi and likely until they reached the Fire Nation.

She didn't really like the idea of Zuko on a ship that could find itself cracked and taking on water without her on board to stop it.

After that, there wasn't much else to do. Zuko's crew clearly only comprised of the best officers and crew members that the Fire Nation could offer and things began to settle. She swayed on her feet and Suki's arm reached out to support her. "You two are ridiculous; I hope you know that," Suki muttered as she helped Katara back to her room.

Katara didn't have the energy to respond. Instead, she allowed Suki to remove her dirty clothes, leaving her in only her wrappings. "Get some rest. I'll make sure everything is fine until one of you wake up."

She didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Katara supposedly slept for fourteen hours solid before the hustle and bustle of the ship woke her. She couldn't tell if it was the middle of the night or if daylight had broken over the horizon. Either way, her head pounded and she groaned when someone knocked on her door.

"Go away," she yelled as she curled back into the warm comfort of her bed.

There was another knock, this time followed by a familiar voice, "You need to eat Katara. Join Suki and me for breakfast?"

Katara knew if she didn't either get up to answer the door or allow him entry, Zuko would come in anyway because he was stubborn and an idiot face. "Ugh, com'in," she grumbled loud enough for him to hear.

The door creaked open as he poked his head inside. "Spirits Katara, it's pitch black in here," he said as he lit the lamps in her room.

She groaned again and yanked the blanket over her head, "I like it that way thank you very much," she snapped. "And now you ruined it," she whined.

For some unknown reason, this made Zuko laugh and Katara peaked out from underneath her blanket long enough to shoot Zuko a very nasty glare. This only caused him to laugh harder as he sat at the desk on the other side of her room. "I forgot how volatile you could be so early in the morning," he mused.

"Yeah well," she huffed as she pushed herself into a sitting position, "Not all of us rise with the sun."

The longer she was awake, the hungrier she felt and as she stretched she actually was pretty thankful that Zuko had come to get her. She didn't recall eating once yesterday, too worried about the crew and Zuko to remember to actually eat a meal. In hindsight that might've helped her not totally collapse at the end of the afternoon yesterday if she had remembered.

When she looked over at Zuko as she swung her feet over the edge her of bed, she saw him pointedly looking at a wall. In the low lighting, she couldn't tell if the red on his face was from a blush or just from sleeping for so long. "Ah yes," he muttered, "That is, um true. I'll...I'll wait for you in the um, galley."

And just as quickly as he had appeared, Zuko practically bolted from her room.

"What in La's name…" she mumbled to herself as she climbed out of bed.

Katara didn't dwell on how strange Zuko acted as she pulled on fresh clothes and made her way out of her room. He had always been a little awkward and frankly, she always found it rather adorable. Over the years it had become a little inside joke, a secret she kept close to her heart. No one else got to see this side of Zuko but her and the others. No one else got to realize how much of a dork he really was and Katara very much wanted to keep it that way.

So, she just smiled at him and Suki as she breezed into the galley.

Her stomach growled loudly as the aroma of food hit her nose. Zuko and Suki just exchanged amused glances at each other as she sat down across from them. Without a word, she stacked her plate with one of everything and then some in certain cases. Her mouth practically watered and she barely contained her urge to eat like a total barbarian.

After she felt like her stomach wouldn't eat itself in protest, she slowed and looked up at Suki and Zuko who wore expressions that were a mixture of amusement and horror.

"You and Sokka are definitely related," they said in unison.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Please, if Sokka hadn't eaten in a day and a half he would be so much worse," she said before finishing the moon peach in her hand.

"Wait, you didn't eat at all yesterday?" Zuko asked and his tone bordered on concerned aggravation.

Katara rose an eyebrow in response, "Did you ?"

Suki looked between them for a few moments before she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You both were idiots yesterday frankly," she said which promptly forced the pair of them to look away sheepishly. "Honestly sometimes I wonder what would happen to you both if no one was around to make sure you didn't work yourselves into the ground.

They both looked at least a little apologetic at Suki's words, but Katara knew neither of them were about to change. It's just who they were even though it was something that frustrated everyone, including themselves to no end.

After they finished eating breakfast, Katara grabbed Zuko's arm before he could leave and get sucked away into Fire Lord business until they reached Kyoshi. "I want to check everything one more time, just to make sure I didn't miss something," she said.

Zuko looked a little exasperated at her words but nodded regardless. This time they made their way to the healing room on the ship instead of one of their rooms. Though if anyone on Zuko's crew thought it was inappropriate that she healed him in her room and then his room alone, they didn't give any indication of it.

"How are things going with the colonists?" she asked him quietly while he stripped his robes and shirt and neatly set them to the side.

Her answer was a sigh and Zuko running a hand down his face. "Not well. There were protests and riots in the older towns. They're refusing to pack up their homes and begin sending some of the larger things over," he said.

As he spoke, Katara walked around, her eyes meticulous in their search for any harsh bruises or dips where there shouldn't be. "What does your uncle say about all of it?" she asked.

"He thinks that I should have tried to figure out a middle ground, but I did Katara. I really, really did. The Earth King...he threatened a war if I didn't give those lands back completely. I couldn't do that to my nation, not after everything we worked for to end a war."

Katara stopped her methodical search of wounds and looked up at Zuko who looked every bit the twenty-two-year-old that he was. They were all so young still. So incredibly young. She reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "I know that you really did try. You're doing the best you can for your people, all of them, given the circumstances. It's unfortunate the colonists will have to suffer at the expense of what your nation did, but I'm sure gradually they will begin to make new lives. And if they don't," she shrugged, "then you'll handle it like you always do. Running a nation isn't easy I'm sure, but you managed to get a group of people to trust you and value your opinions when we once hated you."

Zuko snorted softly as he pulled on his tunic and robe again. "True. I'd rather the Earth King and colonists be mad at me over you any day."

Katara just shook her head, but the smile that tugged at her lips gave away her amusement and he shot her a small smile before he slipped into being the Fire Lord again. "I'm not nearly as bad as -" she began.

"Katara you threatened to kill me. To my face." He reminded her.

She couldn't really argue with that, so she just rolled her eyes and shoved him in the shoulder. "Well, I'm just glad you never made me actually have to follow through with that one," she said as she stepped out of his personal space. "Still though, if you can handle me when I was a moody, stressed out teenager who is capable of killing you then you'll do just fine with the colonists."

Finally a genuine smiled crept across Zuko's lips and she returned the smile with one of her own. "Speaking of all of that I should get up to the bridge. Duty calls," he said as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Thanks again Katara, really."

"Just add it to the ever-growing list of things you owe me for," she teased as she moved her arm so her hand could slip into his.

All she got in response was an eye roll and a soft squeeze of her hand. "Yeah, yeah, you'll never let me forget. I'll meet you and Suki up later for dinner. I'll probably be too busy to join you two for lunch."

A soft kind of sadness swept through her at his words, also a longing for the days before they had real responsibilities. When all they could do was wait for the eclipse and then Aang to master the elements and could spend hours without any urgent obligations. "Alright, let me know if the engineers need me to go out and look at the ship again," she said as his hand dropped from hers.

Zuko nodded and she watched as his face shifted into an expression that demanded immediate respect. "Try not to get into any trouble," he said and even though his voice was a little deeper, she could see the amusement in his eyes before he turned on his heels and walked away.

It made her feel a little better about watching him place the weight of his position back onto his shoulders.

* * *

The next two days passed without any more issues, no more storms to batter the ship even more and none of the damages from the monsoon made them sink. Katara mostly stuck to the healing room or chatted with Suki about the wedding. Zuko was only really seen at meals and didn't really want to talk about the station of his entire nation. Not that Katara could blame him really, she'd want to enjoy her meal without talking politics as well if she was in his shoes.

Still, she couldn't stop herself from wanting to help Zuko though. Katara knew she could help him, but it wasn't really her place to offer her advice. After all, what did she really know about the Fire Nation other than what Zuko had told her during their travels and sporadically over the years of their friendship? His people had to deal with a different set of issues after the war, they had been the aggressors and what hardships they faced were ones Katara hadn't really dealt with when she traveled with Aang.

For now, it seemed as though Zuko would be alright, so she kept her mouth shut and offered to use her healing abilities to ease any headaches he got from long meetings with his staff and high ranking officers.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and Katara shifted in her seat slightly. It would be the last morning they were all on the ship since they were expected to arrive at Kyoshi later that afternoon. Suki of course practically hummed with excitement at going home and Zuko undoubtedly was lost in thought over some Fire Lord duty of his. But Katara? Well, she was torn. The last week had been nice, despite the monsoon and Zuko almost dying incident, and part of her didn't want to leave.

"Zuko?" she asked when the silence became too much.

He looked up from his plate and blinked away the thoughts that clouded his mind before he inclined his head to show he was listening. "Want to spar one more time before I leave?" Katara watched as his mind initially landed on saying no, but he didn't allow the word to escape his lips. "If you have the time of course," she amended quickly.

The interruption seemed to work in her favor as Zuko's cluttered mind cleared and he actually looked at her with a clarity he hadn't had since the Peace Festival. A smirk tugged at his lips, "I could blow off some steam, yeah, plus who knows when I'll actually get to spar with someone challenging again," he said.

The compliment brought a faint blush to her cheeks because surely Zuko had someone back home who could knock him off his feet and force him to get creative. Suki who had finished her meal looked between them and grinned herself, "Oh, I can't miss this."

And that was how they ended up on the biggest deck of the ship, Zuko stood across from her with his shirt off and Katara had stripped herself donned clothing that was extremely similar to what she wore when they were undercover in the Fire Nation during the war.

"Alright, whoever gets knocked down and stays down for ten seconds or longer is out and the other person is the victor," Suki said from near a ladder that would take her up to the next deck where currently almost all of Zuko's crew waited.

Apparently, they didn't get to see their Fire Lord use his bending or see a waterbender in action all that often. If Zuko was nervous at the attention, he didn't show it as her gaze shifted away from Suki and towards him. His expression was almost blank, but there were hints of determination that crept into it.

"Let the match begin," Suki said.

That was all Zuko needed to bend several whips of fire and snap them across the deck. Katara hadn't expected him to use a waterbending technique right off the bat and only had enough time to leap and roll out of the way. But she was quick to draw the sea up over the ship's railing, let it rush over his feet before she yanked hard. It had the desired effect as Zuko lost his balance and barely caught himself with his hands and swung his legs up to break free from her grip.

As his feet arched upwards, he shot fire directly towards her chest brought up a wall of water to deflect. The hiss of his flames as they turned to steam caused her to smirk. With fluid motions, her arms moved quickly and created ice several dozen ice spikes as he regained his footing.

Katara hardly gave him time to plan his next attack before she unleashed half the ice spikes and sent them hurtling towards him, just as she had expected he swept his hand diagonal across his body so that he created a large enough flame to protect his body. The ice immediately melted and turned to steam and just as he dropped his guard enough to get a look at her Katara sent the remaining spikes his direction as she closed in on him.

This seemed to aggravate Zuko as he continued to play defense against her attacks, unable to get his own in to knock her down.

Still, she should have been so surprised when Zuko's gaze snapped to her own and he looked downright terrifying. He was a powerful bender, one of the most powerful people in the world and more importantly had always felt like he had something to prove. Katara kicking his ass in front of his crew was not something he was going to let happen easily.

In the end, it was a combination of her own arrogance at her abilities and Zuko's determination that allowed him to snake a whip of fire around her ankle. The boots she wore immediately were singed as the flamed licked at her skin just above, immediately fear flooded her veins, a gut reaction from memories of fights with Azula or Aang's recklessness when he first tried to learn firebending. This time though, the fire never burned her skin as Zuko pulled her leg out from under her.

The air left her lungs immediately when her back hit the metal deck and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zuko prepare for his next attack. She gracefully climbed back onto her feet just as Zuko's next attack raced towards her bare stomach, it was easy to ribbon the water around her and listen to the satisfying hiss.

After that, both of them stopped going easy on each other. Not that they really were holding back all that much, to begin with, but both could feel aggravation creep into their veins every time they lost the upper hand so soon after gaining it.

It felt like hours, as it always seemed to when she sparred with Zuko, and soon enough the exhaustion began to creep into both of their limbs. Katara knew she'd have to end this soon if she wanted to come out as the victor because the sun still hung high in the sky and Zuko could certainly go a little longer than she was currently capable of. The whole time Katara kept her distance, forced Zuko back and forced him to get creative with his attacks. Firebenders thrived in close combat whereas waterbenders tended to thrive when there was a distance between them and their opponent.

So, she decided to apply some of Zuko's techniques against him and quickly advanced on him. They were so close that Katara could feel his labored breaths against her cheek and each time he took a breath, his chest nearly touched her own. His eyes widened in surprise as she called upon more water from the ocean and trapped his hands in ice and quickly swept his feet out from under him by hooking her own leg between his own and pulling his stance apart until he fell to the deck. She let her body follow him so that she straddled his waist.

With a deep breath, she grabbed onto Zuko's wrist and iced them along with his hands to the deck of the ship. She didn't let go so that he couldn't immediately melt the ice and turn the situation around in his favor. His eyes were blown wide as Katara looked into his eyes and he still seemed to be in some kind of shocked state because he didn't register Suki counting out loud until she finally finished counting to ten. Neither of them moved, even though the match was over. Katara's hair, that had been knocked free earlier, created a curtain around Zuko's head, giving them a false sense of privacy.

"Katara," Zuko said after a few more seconds passed. His voice was raw in a way she had never heard and her stomach became knotted and her heart hammered against her ribs in a way that couldn't solely be from the amount of energy she exerted.

She couldn't tear her gaze away from his golden eyes, her mind was blissfully blank and she was so tired of fighting gravity, but before she could move, however, Suki's shout of delight tore both of them out of whatever trance they had found themselves in.

"Spirits, you guys, that was some powerful bending," Suki's words caused Katara to jerk her head up and Zuko to crane his neck. Simultaneously they both seemed to remember that Katara sat on his waist still, with her hands wrapped around his wrists and practically jumped away from each other like where they touched burned.

If Suki noticed, she didn't show it, and Katara wasn't sure if she should be relieved by that or not.

Zuko was on his feet beside her and rubbed the back of his neck, face nearly as red as the pants he wore. "I guess it was, yeah," he said, modest as always. Or at least Katara hoped it was modesty and not his false belief that he was nothing but an average bender.

The crew didn't seem to agree as they clapped and cheered, clearly happy with the spectacle they had just witnessed between the two benders. Who they cheered for Katara wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed to snap Zuko fully back to himself as he said, "I should go, uh...change."

He didn't look at her and Katara just watched him leave.

* * *

Katara didn't see Zuko until the ship docked at Kyoshi and she and Suki had their things gathered. As he emerged onto the very deck she had him pinned to just earlier that morning, she had forced herself to forget about that weird moment they had after the sparring matched had ended. Katara simply chalked it up to a weird fluke, a sudden influx of emotions over the last couple weeks between the Peace Festival, the monsoon and Zuko nearly dying.

They always had been the most emotional of their group after all.

So as Zuko joined them at the top of the ramp, she shot him a wide, slightly sad smile. While she was excited to finally spend more than a few days in Kyoshi, she really was sad that she wouldn't be able to hang out with Zuko during his free moments anymore. He returned her smile, though his was far sadder than hers.

It was then that she remembered Zuko was very much alone back in the Fire Nation. Iroh spent most of his time in Ba Sing Se at his tea shop. With Mai no longer in the picture, all he had was his duties as Fire Lord. It made her hope that he'd find someone soon, someone who would understand him and what was required of him as Fire Lord and love him in spite of it all. He deserved at least that much after everything life had put him through during the war.

"Thanks for the lift Zuko," Suki said beside her, her grin affectionate as she shifted her bag higher onto her shoulder.

Zuko's smile shifted into something more affectionate and relaxed as he shifted his gaze. "Of course, it's the least I can do," he said.

Suki rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You've already paid me and the village back and then some for almost burning it down. It's really okay," she said and Katara got the feeling this was a conversation the two of them had often.

"Still," he shrugged, but Katara knew Zuko would likely spend the rest of his life making it up to Kyoshi Island now that he could.

All he received was another eye roll as he was pulled into a brief hug. "I'll see you at the wedding, don't run into any more monsoons on your way back home," Suki said before she made her way down the ramp.

Zuko didn't move towards her right away, instead, he watched Suki for a few moments before he finally moved closer. There was an almost nervous energy to him and before Katara could say anything about it he pulled her into an embrace. Her eyes widened in surprise since Zuko never initiated a hug, but she just chalked it up to their emotional few days and that he probably didn't look forward to being alone. So, she returned the hug tightly. "Write to me okay?" he said quietly into her ear before he pulled away.

Katara's hands stayed resting on Zuko's rib cage, where his bruises had been only a few days ago, and she nodded. "Of course," was all she could get out before he stepped away and her hands fell back to her own side.

"Goodbye Katara," he said, his voice back to normal.

She only hesitated for a second before she walked down the ramp. When she was clear of it and stood on the dock she looked back at Zuko as they raised the ramp back up. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay since he was needed back in the Fire Nation as soon as possible. Katara reminded herself that she'd see him again in three months and that maybe she'd take him up on his offer and visit him in the Fire Nation for a while until she figured out where she belonged.

Suki waved at Zuko from beside her as the ship began to pull away from the docks

Zuko didn't notice right away but eventually tore his gaze away from her eyes. He smiled slightly and waved at Suki before one of his senior officers grabbed his attention and caused him to turn away completely.

"C'mon Katara, I need to show you around and I'm sure the girls will be happy to see you," Suki said as she grabbed onto Katara's wrist and tugged her in the direction of the village.

It shouldn't have been so hard to tear her gaze away from Zuko's ship, but it was.

"Yeah, let's go," she said absentmindedly as she finally turned and walked off the dock with Suki.

* * *

 **End Notes:** Another chapter down!

Can you tell I love Zuko and Katara sparring? Haha. I'm sorry if it was a little boring for you guys, that'll be the last sparring match I write for a while.

In case you hadn't already noticed, I no longer am putting chapter #/25 because frankly, this chapter got away from me. I had planned for Katara's time on Zuko's ship to be half of chapter four and the very beginning of this one and that's it. But somehow...it wound up being the whole chapter haha. Which shifts everything I had planned. I also decided to add a couple interludes in Zuko's POV because honestly, I've just wanted to dive into his head during certain parts of the story.

Don't worry though the main plot of the story hasn't changed and I'll likely only be adding 3-5 extra chapters, but I'm going to air on the side of caution in case future chapters get away from me like this one did.

Until next time 3


End file.
